Coming Home
by The Blondest Brunette
Summary: Chihiro is back in the Spirit World, with a war erupting around her. In the end, will she choose her new friends, or the old family she left behind? CxH !complete!
1. Del En

**Anyone you don't know is mine, all mine (that means that everyone else isn't)! **

**This will eventually be a Chihiro/Haku story, but I'm gonna make it take a while and hopefully it will be interesting. I've watched the movie a gazillion times in the English version, and the girl who helps Chihiro out is Lin in my version, though I think in some she's Rin, but here she's Lin. Okay?**

_Don't go... Please, don't go._

Chihiro woke with a start. She was fifteen now. The same dream had been haunting her since she was ten. She was always standing on the banks of a river, and though she had never looked back she knew there was a bathhouse behind her. There was always a voice telling her to not go, and she knew the voice, she just didn't remember who owned it. She realized she was breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. That was usual, though, for when she had the dream. She had it at least once a week. She sighed and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up. Chihiro looked at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock; 5:46. She knew she wouldn't get any more sleep now, and decided she may as well go out for a walk. She tossed back the covers and slid out of bed. Reaching for the closest pair of jeans and her favorite sweater, she pulled them on and found some socks. Hopping on one foot, she slid on a sock and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Slipping on the other sock, she put her feet into her sneakers before sneaking out of her room, tiptoeing down the stairs, writing a note to her parents, and exiting the house.

Chihiro wasn't really controlling where she was going, she was just running. The trees of the woods sped past her as she ran. Suddenly she stopped before a large stone carving. It had a face carved on it, and seemed to be smiling.

_I know this place... I've been here before._ Chihiro looked at the red building ahead before stepping around the figure and entering. The early rays of sun were coming through the stained-glass windows, a few feet away from a birdbath of sorts. Cautiously, she took a few steps forward. She felt like she should go on, and she did. Soon she emerged out of the building, only to see grassy plains and on the other side, old buildings. She could vaguely remember she and her parents coming here and them insisting on eating. Her legs had brought her to a river of sorts and she cautiously stepped on the rocks, trying to get across without slipping. Moments later she had crossed the river, and she saw all sorts of store-like buildings lining a street.

_It's so familiar... It's the place from my dream!_ Chihiro gasped at the thought. She continued walking down the road, wondering if anything would spark a memory. There was a lapse of time she could vaguely remember; only a few short memories that she hadn't been able to place since she was ten. She continued walking down until she hit a bridge. There was a huge bathhouse on the other side.

_I've been here! There were pigs... And a frog…_ Chihiro tried to figure out what was going on. She heard a train, and ran to the edge of the bridge to get a better look.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

He did everything he could to contain a gasp. She was back, standing right there. She had grown up, her chestnut hair hanging down in the ponytail she had worn so many years ago. It was a bit longer now, as were her bangs. She definitely had a nice figure now. She seemed to have sensed his eyes boring into her.

"Hello?" She turned her head around, body still leaning over the railing.

"Chihiro..."

"You know my name?" Her eyes were wide. "Wait... I know you... You promised we'd meet again..." Suddenly everything came flooding back to her. "HAKU!" She rushed over and hugged him, taking him by surprise and knocking the breath out of him. The fear of her not knowing him vanished instantly.

"Chihiro, I have to breathe..." He managed to choke out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She loosened her grip and sank to the ground.

Even though he missed her immensely, he was puzzled at how she had made it back here. Humans can't come back to the Spirit World once they have left. "How did you come back here?"

"I walked across the river. Why?" She was puzzled by his question.

"Humans can't come back across once they've left."

"Oh..." Her brows furrowed with confusion. "But I'm human... And I'm here, and not see-through." She looked at her hands, praying she wasn't disappearing again.

"We must go see Yubaba." He grabbed her arm and started leading her to Yubaba's room.

"Wait! I'm not going to go see her!" Chihiro exclaimed, resisting his pull.

"She'll know what to do. Come on!"

"No! She'll try to take my name away again!"

"Chihiro, I promise she won't. Just come." His voice lowered. He tugged on her arm. She grudgingly gave in. She noticed that it had become dark again.

"Do I need to hold my breath again?" She saucily asked.

Haku couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "Not this time. They haven't lit the lamps yet." Soon they were inside the bathhouse, and all eyes were on her, and they were all thinking the same thing.

_I wonder if my parents will even care that I'm gone..._ Chihiro thought solemnly as she followed Haku. _He's grown up... About eighteen I think... He still has the same eyes, thankfully. His hair is long, but I like it. Looks good in that ponytail... Okay, I have to stop thinking these things! He probably has a girlfriend, anyway._ The last thought hit hard. She knew there was no way around it. Five years had passed, after all, and no one falls in love at _ten_. Soon they were on an elevator, and Haku had pulled the lever taking them up to the top floor.

"How's Lin? And Bou? And Kamaji?" Chihiro asked.

"They're all fine." Haku replied. He didn't think it would be a good idea for them to get close right now, as she would have to leave soon.

"That's good." The rest of the ride passed in silence. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened, leading to a vast and lavishly decorated hallway. Haku led her forward, down to the door that had mocked her many years before.

"Ah, yes, Master Haku! Yubaba has been waiting for you." The knocker grinned an evil grin before opening the door. Haku continued to lead Chihiro into the room.

"I think you can let go of my arm. I know this place pretty well." Chihiro noted.

Haku hadn't really noticed he had been holding onto her arm still. "Oh, yes, sorry." He let go of her arm, causing it to relax against her side.

"You are all too slow." Yubaba's voice rang out, and not a moment later they were both whisked into her office. She was still sitting behind her desk, papers scatted everywhere.

"I see you made it back, foolish girl." Yubaba looked straight at Chihiro.

"I did."

"Yubaba-" Haku began.

"Hush. This is between me and the brat." Yubaba used the same spell she had used on Chihiro when they first met on Haku. She turned her attention back to Chihiro. "Why did you come back?"

"I don't know. It's not a problem, is it?" Chihiro commented, rage almost dripping off her words.

"Most certainly not. Bou has been looking for a playmate." She grinned.

"I just want to know how I made it back. Apparently I'm not supposed to be able to come back."

"You're not, but I decided to change the rules a bit." Yubaba shrugged. "I just wish your parents would have followed you." She stood up and walked in front of her desk.

"You-"

"We have been on a shortage of pigs lately. It's a shame that they don't really care about you. I could have had three pigs instead of one had they been smart and followed their daughter."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chihiro yelled, not realizing what was going on. The papers in the room had started to spin around in a fury.

Yubaba chuckled. "How dare I what, brat? Hmm? What are you going to do about it?" Without thinking, and without knowing, fire suddenly shot out from Chihiro's hands and hit Yubaba squarely in the chest. Chihiro's eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry. That was the goal." Yubaba was grinning now. She dusted off her shirt, unhurt. "Now, onto the reason why you're here. It appears that you are a goddess." She walked back behind her desk.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well, when the Greater Gods find someone who they think deserve to be a god or goddess, they simply make them one. You have control of all the elements, my dear. A rare girl you are. That was only a small show of the power you really have. And as you mature it you will only grow more powerful."

"But... So I'm a goddess? But why me? What did I do?"

"You saved a god." Yubaba shrugged as she started to put the room back together.

Chihiro was confused for a moment before it hit her. "Oh." Yubaba noticed the look on Haku's face and unzipped his mouth.

"How could she live in the human world, then?" Haku exclaimed.

Yubaba smiled. "Her heart was torn between the two places. She wanted very much to be here, but also wanted to be there. It's rare, but possible. Now, I'm sure you're tired, that must have been a long trip. I have a room made up for you. Haku will take you. It's our finest suite. And you will stay, free of charge. You need a home, after all." Yubaba smiled before whisking Chihiro and Haku out of the room.

"So I get to stay, then, right?" Chihiro asked as they waited for the elevator.

"It would seem so." Haku still tried to avoid eye contact with her, choosing instead to focus on the wall.

"So you promised me we'd meet again and you could really care less if I'm here?" Haku sensed the hurt she was feeling. He decided to not answer as they got on the elevator.

"Oh, I get it. There's another girl, right?"

Silence.

"Great. So now you won't even talk to me. I guess that wasn't you wanting me to come back. Though I know it was a man's voice." Chihiro looked at the ceiling of the elevator. She knew she had to be stepping on his nerves now. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

"Here's your room." Haku didn't make a move to get off the elevator, instead letting her exit on her own.

"So this is how it is then? You only talk to me to show me my room?" She looked him straight in the eye. "Fine." She turned and walked down the hallway. There were two doors, and one had a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it, so she assumed the other one was for her. She twisted the doorknob, and it opened. She took one last look at Haku before walking into her room.

Haku couldn't believe he was being so cold to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye if he allowed himself to get any closer to her, and saying goodbye was inevitable. He sighed as he pushed the lever to go down.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Chihiro almost gasped when she took in the beauty of her room. It was like a penthouse suite! But before she would explore her room anymore, she decided she would find Lin and catch up with her, knowing that if Lin ever found out that she was here and did anything before talking to her she'd be dead meat. Chihiro walked back out of the room and waited for the elevator, thinking she would try to find Kamaji and ask him where Lin was. Her plans were changed, however, because when the elevator stopped at the main floor Lin was right there, waiting on the elevator.

"SEN!" Lin cried as she rushed on the elevator. Chihiro was taken by surprise and grinned.

"Lin… Humans… Breathe…"

"Oh, right!" Lin was still grinning. "I'm taking a break!" She called out before the doors closed. Some other spirits were on now, and one pulled the lever.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you make it back?" Her eyes grew wide. "You didn't die, did you?"

Chihiro chuckled. "No, I'm alive. But Yubaba said I was a goddess. That's why I was able to come back."

Lin's eyes widened. "You're a goddess? Do you have any powers?"

"Well, I have fire." Chihiro shrugged.

"Wow! That's great! Do you need a room?"

"No, Yubaba arranged one already."

"Good." Suddenly the door dinged. Chihiro led Lin off of it.

"Here's my room…" Chihiro said as she unlocked the door. Lin followed her in happily.

"Nice! Man, I wish I could stay here…" Lin plopped down on the black leather couch. "Come here, we have some talking to do!" Chihiro grinned and sat down next to her.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Haku! Finally I found you! Where have you been?" A purple-haired girl ran up behind Haku, who was now walking to his room.

"I had to see Yubaba, Layne." He wasn't in the mood to deal with the girl.

"But you promised me we'd go out today? Did you just totally forget? And why would you go see Yubaba?" She tugged on his arm.

He spun around. "Layne, I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now." He tried to keep going, but the girl had an iron grip.

"Listen to me." Her hazel eyes were glaring at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Haku, it's never nothing. Why are you always so cold? Hmm? Would it just kill you to let someone in once in a while?"

"I did let someone in, and yes. It almost killed me." He pulled away from her, and she just stood, watching him walk away.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"So he does have a girlfriend." Chihiro noted. Lin had wasted no time telling her everything.

"None of us like her though. She's immature and bratty. Like you were." Lin grinned.

"Thanks!" Chihiro slapped her arm.

"Anytime. I still can't believe you're back!" Lin grinned. "But now it's your turn to tell me everything. Start with when you got back."

"Nothing of interest. I've been a loner ever since I came back. I remembered bits and pieces of what happened here, but never more than a face or voice."

"Boyfriends?"

"Nope. I never liked any of the guys at school."

"Your life must have been boring, then." Lin sighed.

"It was." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Chihiro called. Layne opened the door and stepped in.

"Yubaba sent me." Layne cocked her head to the side, purple hair falling into her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chihiro. And-"

"The Sen Chihiro? The one who got out of here and returned to the human world?" Chihiro nodded. "That's so cool! You're gonna tell me the whole story sometime, trust me." She grinned. "Oh, but anyway, my name is Layne, and Yubaba wants to see you in her office. I'm supposed to take you there."

"Don't worry, I'll track you down later." Lin grinned at Chihiro as she stood up, but glared at Layne as she walked out the door. Chihiro stood up and followed Layne out of the room.

"Listen, Yubaba won't be mad if we're a little late… So what did happen between you and Haku when you were here? I heard you two were close." Layne looked expectantly at Chihiro.

"We were friends. Close friends. That's all." Chihiro replied, avoiding the hazel eyes that were full of question.

"Really? Somehow I doubt that. But whatever. Why would you come back here?"

"I just needed to come back." Chihiro shrugged. "I liked it here."

"_Here? _No one likes it here."

"Well, I do." Chihiro walked up to the elevator and waited for it to come.

"I still can't believe that you got out! You are so lucky." Layne had appeared by her side again.

"And how old are you?" Chihiro cast a sidelong glance at the purple-haired girl who was about her height.

"Seventeen. A year younger than Haku. Why?"

_Seventeen? She acts like a seven-year-old! _"Just wondering."

"And you're fifteen, right?"

"Yeah." Chihiro got into the newly arrived elevator. Layne followed.

"You're so lucky you remembered your name. I've been here a year and I've managed to forget mine!" She sighed. "It was really pretty, too! I mean, I've always had a bad memory, but forgetting my _name_? I never thought that would happen." Chihiro pulled on the lever. The elevator started moving. "Maybe some day I'll remember it…" Suddenly the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Chihiro stepped out.

"Well, I'll just leave you here." Layne smiled and the doors shut. Chihiro walked back to the main doors. The knocker grinned as she arrived.

"What took you so long? Yubaba won't be happy…" It cackled as the door swung open. Chihiro only took a few steps in before she found herself being pulled through the air.

"That's getting annoying." Chihiro stated as she stopped in front of Yubaba.

"You're too slow. Anyway, we need to talk."


	2. Del Två

**Wow. Thanks for the feedback! Was not expecting that! And sorry about spelling Kamajii wrong… Won't happen again! And now that I have school and volleyball I won't be able to update as much as usual, but I can guarantee I'll write plenty during English/computer class! And sorry this is short, just felt like getting _something_ up for you guys...**

_"You're too slow. We need to talk."_

"About what?" Chihiro was wondering what Yubaba could possibly want to talk about.

"Your powers. You will need proper training to learn how to use those powers." Yubaba looked up from some of her papers. "I have decided that Haku will be the one instructing you."

Chihiro was speechless for a moment. _Haku won't even talk to me anymore! And she wants me to spend who knows how many hours with him? Great! Fantastic! _"What?"

"Stupid humans." Yubaba mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Chihiro to hear. "Are you deaf? Haku will be the one instructing you on how to use your powers. I'm far too busy to deal with you right now." She shuffled some papers on her desk. "You may go back to your room now. I will summon you when it's time for your lesson." Chihiro glared at her before turning and leaving the room. Usually she would have fought back, but she was too busy trying to figure out how this would ever work out to care.

_Isn't this just great? First I have to deal with Haku giving me the silent-treatment, and then his stupid girlfriend, not to mention the "girlfriend" thing, and now I have to actually spend time with him? I've wanted to spend some time with him for so many years… And now he has a girlfriend and is ignoring me. Perfect. _Without really thinking Chihiro had made her way to the elevator and was now going downstairs. _I think I'll just go and see Kamajii for a while… I miss the little soot balls. _The elevator had arrived on the main level, and Chihiro stepped off to begin her walk to Kamajii.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Sliding open the door to the boiler room, Chihiro stepped quietly in.

"What do you want?" Kamajii's rough voice called out to her.

"I just wanted to see you." Chihiro smiled, knowing that he would remember her now. His head swiveled around and he stared at her from behind his large spectacles.

"Sen! You're back! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

"I missed everyone." She smiled back at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the soot balls come out of its hole, squeal, jump up and down, and then head back into the hold. A second later they all came pouring out of the holes, jumping up and down. She slipped off her shoes and socks and sat down on the ledge. The all jumped up on her, causing her to giggle.

"There's more to your story. I haven't heard any good gossip in ages. This old man needs something to liven up his life." He smiled down at her. For years now, since the day they met, he had thought of her as his granddaughter. It was good to have her back. Besides Lin, she was the only one who ever visited.

"Well," Chihiro began, grinning as a soot ball climbed up on the top of her head, "I don't really know how it happened, but one morning I went out for a run, and I ended up coming back here. I didn't remember anything really at first, but then I saw Haku-" he saw a small flash of anger and pain cross her features "-and then everything came back. I've only been here for a few hours, really."

"There's still more."

Chihiro couldn't help but smile at his comment. There _was_ more. "And then he took me to see Yubaba, and I was told that I was a goddess. So far we know that I have control of fire." She chuckled, remembering the scene. "I'll also be taking lessons from Haku on how to harness my powers."

"Continue."

This time her smile was sad. He knew that there was more, much more really, even though she hated to think of it. "And now Haku won't talk to me. I don't know what I did. He seemed to happy to see me, and then he acts like he could care less that I'm here." She tried to hold back a sob. "And then there's his stupid girlfriend!" She felt one of Kamajii's long arms reach around her and rest on her shoulder. The soot balls were now sitting all over her, eyes wide. They looked so cute trying to listen to her story and not be hit by the tears that were now falling from Chihiro's face.

"I don't know what happened… One moment we were hugging and he was smiling and the next he's so distant…" Another one of Kamajii's hands appeared, this time holding a whole box of tissues. She gladly took one. "I just wish I knew what was going on…"

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Haku sat staring out of his window at the lush rolling hills that were mainly behind the bathhouse. He needed to be alone – to think. _I love Chihiro… _His heart thought. _But she's not likely to stay, and why would she want to anyway? It's almost impossible to still have feelings after so long, especially for humans whose feelings are for a spirit. _His brain countered. _But just because it's rare doesn't mean it doesn't happen… _Heart. _Like she ever loved you anyway. She could do much better… _Brain. _But what if she really does love me? _He was so lost in his thought he didn't even notice Layne walk in until she was standing right behind him and said something.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" She leant in, breath warm against his ear. She knelt down beside him and snuggled up next to him. He backed away, standing up.

"I just need to be alone right now." He said coolly.

Layne was used to him being moody, everyone said he had been like this after Chihiro left, but he never was _this_ moody. "But why be alone when you can be with me?" She twisted a strand of purple hair around her finger.

"Layne…" His voice was filled with warning.

"It's the girl, isn't it? The ugly brunette?" Layne sighed.

"She is not ugly!" Haku glared at her.

"Hello? Of course she is! With that dull hair… She could use some pink highlights… Or maybe just dye it pink all together. That wouldn't look too bad." Layne was now thinking of all the ways she could make the poor girl look "pretty." "But her eyes… Colored contacts. A pretty blue… Or black…"

"Go." Haku hated how she was talking about Chihiro.

"What?" Layne feigned an innocent look.

"I said go."

She was startled. He had never been so forceful before. "What…? Why?"

"I made a mistake. I can't believe I ever saw anything in you. Leave. Now." Haku's eyes were cold.

"Oh." Layne was trying not to cry. "Well it seems I made a mistake too." She stood up and left, slamming the door behind her.

_This messes everything up! He's supposed to marry me! Yubaba won't be happy…Stupid human!_

**So... Thickening the plot a bit... I have a good idea as to where this is headed... I think. R&R please! It's a relief to know that the work is good, and great to know what I could fix.**


	3. Del Tre

**So I worked on making this longer… I hope you like! I felt the end was a good place to leave it it... And I'm letting Haku keep his dragon ability, and let's just say he morphed out of it because he wanted to be able to talk to Chihiro. Some say he's not able to be a dragon anymore, I say he just decided to morph back because he was so happy. If anyone knows where I got the name for the soot ball, tell me and I'll get you a cookie of any kind if it's correct! XD**

"Yes, my dear?" Layne was standing in front of Yubaba. The little green heads looked strangely at Yubaba – she never called anyone who worked for her "dear."

"There's been a small miscalculation. That Chihiro girl messed everything up." Layne sighed, and a chair appeared out of nowhere. She sat down. "We need to change our plans."

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

After having a good cry, Chihiro felt somewhat better. The little sootballs somehow always made her feel a little better. They were still sitting all over her, big white eyes staring up at her. A few of them had fallen asleep. She smiled down at the fluffy black things.

"S...Chihiro." Kamajii was doing everything he could to call her by her real name now. It was a bit difficult for his old mind, but he was trying. She looked up at him, caramel brown eyes trying to see his eyeballs behind the dark glasses.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be careful. I've been thinking, and the best thing for you to do would be to go and see Zeniba. She won't have you use your powers against you." He quickly realized what he was saying. "She wouldn't have Haku use them against you, but _she_ might. You'll be much safer at Zeniba's." It had been a while since the old man had remembered feeling so protective of someone. A horrible fire had killed all his family one day when he was out meeting with Yubaba. It had been hundreds of years ago. But the last time he had felt like this had been almost five years ago, when a quiet, scared, young girl had walked in and begged for a job. He guessed she might be what his grandkids would have looked liked, as his kids all had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kama-"

"Please, Chihiro." One of his many hands went back to a drawer behind him. Opening it up, he pulled out another set of train tickets. He handed them to her.

"But, Kamajii, where did you get these?" Her eyes were wide. She remembered that the last tickets he had she had used.

"Oh, I have my ways. Things changed after you left. I managed to get my hands on some." He smiled. "Now, please, go see Zeniba. She will be a much better teacher, anyway. You will be safe."

Chihiro looked up at him. "Safe from what?"

"I don't know yet." He sighed. "But I've been around for a long time, and when I feel something bad is going to happen, something bad happens." He wanted to add, "I've felt this since that purple-haired girl arrived" but decided not to, knowing that would make Chihiro want to stay and take care of Haku, even if he was avoiding her.

"But then I should stay!" Chihiro protested.

"No, my dear, you shouldn't. You will be of no use unless you can properly handle your powers." Chihiro seemed to accept that as an answer.

"Okay. But if anything happens here, there will be no way to keep me away." Chihiro gently plucked all –or what she thought was all- of the soot balls off of her, stood up, and put her shoes back on. "Thanks." She smiled at Kamajii. Had he not been sitting at the moment she would have hugged him, but he was still up much higher than she could comfortably reach and hug. He smiled back, watching as she exited the room. He noticed one of the soot balls comfortable resting on her ponytail, and decided that it might be best if he tagged along, even if it was just to make her smile.

"Get back to work!" Kamajii yelled at the now-jealous remaining soot balls.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Kamajii?" Haku cautiously took a step forward into the boiler room. Haku hadn't really stopped by to see him since Chihiro left so many years ago.

"What do you want?" Kamajii's gruff voice called out to him. He was still ticked at what Haku had done to Chihiro.

"Do you know where Chihiro is?"

"Yes."

Silence. "Would you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Haku could feel his anger boiling up within him.

"Why would I?" Kamajii bit back, groaning as more orders flew down.

"Because I am supposed to give her her lesson." His voice took on the cool tone it had been with Layne.

"She left. Guess you won't be giving her that lesson."

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?"

"She went where it's safe."

"Zeniba…" Haku growled under his breath.

"But if you weren't too concerned with Layne and were able to protect her, I wouldn't have told her to go." Kamajii called out as Haku swiftly exited the room. As soon as he was outside he morphed into the dragon form and flew off to Swamp Bottom.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

The rain was coming down in sheets as Chihiro passed yet another station. She leaned her head against the cool window of the train. The soft lulling of the train and the melodic noise of the rain were attempting to put her to sleep. She tilted her head so she could see a bit of where the train was headed. She was torn between staying and learning from Zeniba – the more preferable choice – or helping out Haku – which she felt she should be doing after all he had done for her. _Kamajii is probably right – Zeniba wouldn't have me use my powers for anything that I don't want to. But if Haku gets into any trouble, I should be there to help him. But then I risk possibly being forced to use my powers against him… _Chihiro sighed. _Wouldn't my creative writing teacher just love to hear my stories! _She chuckled at the thought. Chihiro had tried to write a story about what had happened once for a fiction submission. Her teacher had laughed and said she had an overactive imagination. But she had "good form." _I wonder if my parents miss me… _Chihiro thought sulkily. Her mom was pregnant with twin girls, and that meant that Chihiro would be moved to the cramped attic room while the twins got a huge bedroom to themselves. It also meant that the rest of Chihiro's three years at home would be spent taking care of the two "precious" babies. Even though they weren't born yet, she knew she'd hate them. Her parents were starved for free time the way it was, with her father trying to be a big-shot lawyer, and her mother working at a bakery. Chihiro would probably be stuck raising the two girls almost on her own while studying, playing a few sports, and not going crazy. _I bet no one at school will even know I'm gone. They never liked my anyway… _Chihiro was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt a warm, soft, and furry thing crawl onto her nose. She opened both of her eyes only to find the little soot ball that had hung onto her ponytail staring at her.

"Thought I got you all off…" Chihiro said, but she was grinning. "Well, I guess you can't go back now, huh? What should I name you…?" Chihiro pondered the thought for a while. "Hmm… Kyoji?" He squealed, and Chihiro took it that he liked it. "Kyoji it is, then. Why did you decide to come with me?" Another squeal. "Okay, I'll stick to yes and no questions. Did you just want to see the world outside of the boiler room?" Squeal. "Well, I'll let you come along on one condition – you tell everyone back home what you saw/did so they can have an idea, okay?" Another _very_ happy squeal. "Good. Well, I'd like to get a bit of sleep before I arrive at Zeniba's, because I have a strong feeling I'll have to tell her _everything_." He nodded. "Okay then. Just find someplace comfortable. Just don't go in my shirt or pants. I can promise that you'll be thrown out the window." She glared at him to make sure he understood. He quickly scurried off into her pocket. Smiling, Chihiro fell off into a very light sleep.

"Sixth station!" The intercom system boomed, waking Chihiro up from her dreamless sleep. Groggily, she stood up and made her way off of the train, now standing on the wet platform. _At least it stopped raining. _She started walking when she noticed the lamp hop up in front of her. _Should've known she'd be expecting me. _

"Still in there, Kyoji?" She mumbled to the ball of fluff in her pocket. In response he poked his eyes out of the pocket and blinked at her. "Guess you are." She smiled and continued following the lamp. A few minutes later she arrived at Zeniba's cozy cottage, and suddenly a large, robust woman in a blue dress rushed out at her.

"CHIHIRO!"

**R&R please!**


	4. Del Fyra

******I'm getting a new 8-week-old puppy on Saturday, so I'm trying really hard to get some more stuff out for everyone. I promise that I will not leave you with a cliffhanger and then not update for months; I hate that! And I'm working on making them longer, but I don't think you can complain about the speed. :D And still no one gets the cookie for Kyoji's name... ;D**

Haku sat in one of Zeniba's many extra bedrooms, ear pressed against the door. He had –of course- arrived before Chihiro, and Zeniba, being the smart witch she is, forced him to stay in another room until she was sure Chihiro would want to see him. She couldn't have Chihiro running off now. Something bad was coming, and Chihiro would be needed.

"This is Kyoji…."

"Well isn't he a dear…"

"He's very sweet…"

"And with all that black hair…"

Haku couldn't hear all of what was being said, as Zeniba had used some pretty powerful magic to make sure he didn't. But it sounded as if Chihiro had a guy traveling with her, and he had black hair. Haku did _not_ like this man.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

A bit earlier:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT YOU?!" Yubaba cried. This was ruining all the plans.

Layne sighed. _That woman sure can overreact. _"He left me. Said he made a mistake. Don't worry, I have a plan to get him back." Her hair had returned to its natural white, her skin had paled, her eyes had become purple, and she had aged a few years so she now looked about twenty – her natural form. She was wearing an all-black strapless gown that reached to the floor. There was a pulsing red jewel on a chain around her neck, and many rings on her fingers.

"THE LAST PLAN OF YOURS FAILED!" Yubaba's gray hair was coming out of its usual bun on the top of her head. Strings of it were interfering with her vision, but she could care less.

"Only because of the brat." Layne mumbled something as she looked disdainfully at her hand and the purple nail polish on her fingers changed to a deep green.

"WE KNEW SHE WAS COMING! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"Yubaba, please, stop yelling. It's not going to get you any farther." Layne sighed again. "And I did think of it. But I also thought that if he fell for me he wouldn't care about her at all. He was immune to my magic – he must be under a spell." Layne stared into Yubaba's eyes. "Yours?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL THAT WORKED AGAINST ME!" Yubaba took a deep breath. "It must have been Chihiro's doing… Where is that brat?"

"I don't know. I tried finding her, but my magic says she's on the other side of the river, which can't be true." Neither one of them knew that the train tickets Kamajii had given her would mess up her location when located by magic, or that Kamajii had even given her train tickets.

"We need a plan…" Yubaba started the annoying task of putting her hair back in its bun. She plopped down on her chair and sighed. "We could get her to work with us…"

"Tried that. She wouldn't have more than a five minute conversation with me, and that's not enough time to put her under even my easiest spells." The way Layne's powers of controlling worked, she would have to talk to the person for at least five minutes to allow the magic to get inside their heads. Haku's mind was guarded by very strong magic, and when Layne was in her young form she couldn't use her most powerful magic. Layne turned one of the rings on her finger.

"Haku doesn't even show up…" Layne's purple eyes surveyed the information her ring revealed to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, woman!" Layne was getting annoyed. "What do you think I mean? Does 'Haku doesn't even show up' translate to 'Haku is currently eating a delicious piece of pie in his room?'" Layne rolled her eyes. "Haku (the guy who works for you and is a key factor in our plan), doesn't show (I can't find). That clear enough for you?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever chose you."

"Because I'm the most powerful of your daughters. Rina would just turn against you. You know that. Mika is too dreamy to pay attention. So that leaves me. And I guess all those wretched _plain_ girls… Ugg. I will be out getting my dinner, now. Goodbye mum." Layne stood up and transitioned back to her young form as she walked out of the room. The green heads peered up at Yubaba. They didn't know she had any kids besides Bou.

"Shut up." Yubaba glared at the heads before turning back to her work. _Stupid girl… And annoying too…_

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Currently:

After telling Zeniba _all_ of her story, Chihiro was headed off to bed. Zeniba had supplied some pajamas and a bedroom. Chihiro had changed into the pj's, which consisted of black flannel pants and a tight-fitting but comfy green top. She flopped down on the pillow-covered bed, enjoying the softness. A _lot_ had happened in that day. Kyoji was sitting on the nightstand by the bed, in a bowl filled with stuffing. He had some star flakes surrounding him, as Zeniba thought he would probably be hungry from his travels. Chihiro had had some toast before heading to her room.

She smiled as Kyoji ate a star flake. "You like those, don't you?" He squealed. "Tomorrow I start my lessons… I just hope I don't start the whole place on fire." She laughed. "Wouldn't that be great!" She noticed the look of fear on Kyoji's face. "Oh, I wouldn't do it on purpose. And I'm sure you'd be outside, too." He seemed relieved. "You're so cute… I just wish you could talk." Suddenly Chihiro got an idea. "I know! We can have Zeniba put a spell on you! Then I won't have to translate your squeals! Not that I have anything against them." She grinned. "Well, we should probably get some sleep." Chihiro reached up and turned off the lamp, causing a small crescent moon on the ceiling to light up. "Pretty…" Chihiro grinned as stars started to appear. _I could get used to this… _And soon sleep claimed her.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"She's pretty when she's sleeping, isn't she?" Zeniba smiled at the look of surprise on Haku's face. The door to Chihiro's room was open a crack, and he had poked his head in to see her.

"Oh… uh… yes, she is." Haku was still a little bit surprised.

"Come, sit." Zeniba motioned to the chair opposite her at the table. He swiftly sat down. "I'm not sure if you should stay here." She said honestly. "I'm not sure how Chihiro would react."

"What do you mean?" Haku's eyes were wide.

"Well, it's quite clear that she's upset with you." Zeniba took a sip of her tea. "And I know that you know why, even though I don't." Haku merely nodded. "We can't risk loosing her now. She needs to be properly taught."

"I can do that back at the bath-"

"No, dear boy, you can't. Not with Yubaba and her daughters there."

"Her daughters?" Haku didn't know Yubaba had any other kids besides Bou.

"Yes, her daughters. She has three. Layna, Rina, Mika. Mika, the youngest, is about Chihiro's age. Layna and Rina are twins, about twenty. They all go under false names, and usually take a false form. We have a chance to get Rina and Mika on our side, but Layna is just like her mother, possibly eviler. And with all of them there, it would not be safe enough for Chihiro to be there, also. Chihiro has powers that rival Layna, and she's the strongest by far. And that's not saying anything poorly of the other two." She took another sip of her tea.

"But now you must get some rest. You must be tired after that long day. I have arranged some clothes on the bed. It's the door right there." Zeniba pointed to the door next to Chihiro's. "Good night. Sleep well." And then Haku walked off to his room, trying to figure out who "Layne" really was.

"Wait." He stuck his head out the door. "Who's Kyoji?" His brows were furrowed with confusion.

Zeniba chuckled. "Kyoji is a soot ball that managed to make it here. Chihiro decided she should name it."

"I see. Thank you." And then Haku really did get some sleep, now that his "rival" was really only a ball of soot.


	5. Del Fem

**If my characters that I bring in are too hard to keep straight, I'm sorry. I need them for the plot, and half of them won't stick around to the end. I am getting my new puppy tomorrow, and I hope I'll be able to get stuff up every week, but I can't promise. Thanks for the support and feedback!**

"Mika, what are you doing?" A fiery redhead peered over her blue-haired sister's shoulder.

"Rita, please, I'm working." The blue-headed girl didn't even look at her sister. "I have to get this potion done." She turned a page in an worn-out and tattered book. She mumbled something under her breath and added something gray to the bubbling pot near her right arm. There was some fizzling, and then a small puff of air, and she smiled. Quietly she mumbled, "I activate in order to survive, b onding Instinct, I seal the store of life force with the electric tone of service,

I am guided by the power of universal water." There was another, much bigger puff of air, and with that she grinned. "Done!"

"What?" Rita looked nervously at the pot. Rita was more of a one-on-one fighter, while her sister preferred to learn the spells.

"Oh, it's just a simple potion. Nothing complex." Mika didn't dare say what the spell did. It would ruin the whole thing.

"But what does it do?"

"It just allows me to take a glimpse into the human world." Truthfully, Mika already had tons of those potions prepared for whenever she decided to use them, and this was not one of them. It was a spell that would work against her mother and eldest sister, Layna. Mika hated the ideas they had, and was working against them – secretly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rita sighed. The human world was so boring and plain compared to their world. "It's not that boy again, is it?"

"Actually, it is." Mika smiled. There was a boy who had been lurking around the main old theme park portal lately. He seemed to want to come in, but wasn't sure if he should. He'd never cross the river, instead just opting to sit on the banks and write in a notebook. He was just about Mika's age, and she wanted to learn more about him. Every day she would stand on the other side of the banks, invisible to him. Every day he would come and look right through her, scribbling furiously in his book. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes, but Mika had gotten a clear view of his sharp hazel eyes once.

"Really Mika, you have to stop seeing him. He doesn't even know you're there!" Rita sat down on one of the chairs in Mika's "cozy" home. It was a one-bedroom, one bathroom, worn down, _falling_ down, shack. Mika insisted on living there instead of one of the lavish homes her mom offered.

"He does, I know it. He's always looking at me. I swear, he knows more. Has a boy passed through here recently?" Mika poured the liquid out of the pot and into a small vile. She waved her hand in the air, and the vile vanished and the pot cleaned.

Rita chuckled. "None that made it back."

"Only thanks to mom." Mika growled, flipping through the book.

"She meant well... Until she never let them return." Rita rolled her eyes.

"But then the girl broke free..." Mika smiled. She planned to mess up her mother's and sister's tracking abilities and find the escapee for herself and make sure she was against Yubaba and her evil plans.

"Would my family just stop thinking about that wretched brat!" Rita and Mika inwardly groaned as a their pale sister walked through the door. She was still in the purple gown she was wearing the day before, and was in her true form. Her face scrunched up as she took in her youngest sister's gown.

"Oh Mika, did you get passed by the fashion-sense gene?" Mika rolled her eyes at her sisters comment. Mika was dressed comfortably with an earthy-brown gown that gathered around her feet. It was a style from the human world, and she loved it dearly. It had thick, straight, straps the crossed on her back. It wasn't low-cut, as Mika was by far the most modest of them all. It had intricate green embroidery of leaves and vines along the right seam. Her dark blue hair, almost black really, was down to her shoulders, curled naturally at the ends. She was very beautiful, her sisters did admit, but in a plain, casual sort of way. Her dark eyes scrutinized Layna's outfit.

"Or maybe you were the one who was missed." She grumbled, looking back at her next potion.

Layna rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Mom sent me to this dump to tell you all that she expects you to be at the bathhouse seven p.m. sharp. Now that I've delivered that message I think I'll leave this horrid place you call a home and get my nails redone. Ta-ta!" And with a swift hand movement, Layna was gone.

"She met another suitor." Rita mumbled. Her sister was known for being in a very... different mood when she had a guy she was interested in.

"I hope she gets left at the altar." Mika mumbled before starting on the next potion.

S...p...i...r...i...t...e...d...A...w...a...y

"Can we get some lunch?" Chihiro asked for the umpteenth time. They were all -minus Haku, who was under an invisibility spell inside- outside, Chihiro proving countless times she could start items on fire, and that the fire would last.

"Not yet." Zeniba sat in the shade, with a large hat shadowing her face. She was sitting in a lawn chair with No-Face next to her. Kyoji was resting comfortably in the palm of No-Face's hand, eating a star flake.

"And why can't we?" Chihiro was hot and hungry. She could stand being hungry, but not hot. Zeniba had made her wear an earthy-green dress, quite similar to Mika's, though she had no idea, saying that a goddess, no matter how young, must dress as one.

"Because you have not yet mastered your power."

"What do you mean? I've been slaving out here in this heat wearing a dress for hours now! I've never missed a target, never hit anything besides a target, ever! And you didn't even let me have breakfast!" Zeniba grinned. Chihiro now had fireballs growing in the palms of her hands.

"Alright. I see your point. We'll go make lunch. You just stay here." Chihiro glared at Zeniba before sitting down on the ground.

"Ugg." She flopped back onto her back. "Maybe I should have stayed in the human world. This is a lot of work. And it doesn't help that I have to have fire as a power on such a hot day... Water would be much nicer." She noticed a scraggly flower beside her face. "Oh, hello there. You look kinda dead. If I only had water as I power I'd water you, but the way things are I can only burn you. I'm sorry." Suddenly she realized she was talking to a plant. "I must be going crazy! I'm talking to a dead plant. I must be dreaming." She peered over at the plant. "You... You're alive!" The stem had returned to a luscious green and the flower a hot pink. "Zeniba!" Chihiro called. "I think I just brought a plant back to life!"

S...p...i...r...i...t...e...d...A...w...a...y

"Any luck finding the brat?" Yubaba asked as Layna entered her chambers.

"No... She's still on the other side of the river." Layna sighed.

"Have you even tried-"

"Mother, of course I have! I've tried to locate her more than you have!"

"Where's Haku?"

"It says he's here, but I haven't been able to find him. He's good at hiding when he wants to."

"Either way, he must be on our side. He's our only leverage against Chihiro."


	6. Del Sexa

**I'm going crazy waiting for tomorrow, and when I'm restless, writing helps. When I write, you get a new chapter. Thanks to Bamber of Daggerspine for reviewing! **

"It's alive!" Zeniba ran out to see the plant that Chihiro revived. She had been trying to get that plant to live for ages. It never worked, not even magic. Chihiro was now laying on her belly, staring at the plant.

"You revived it! You must really have the all the powers! I did not expect it to reveal itself so quickly! That's very good. Very! Oh it's so pretty, too!" To Chihiro, the plant looked like a pink daisy. But for Zeniba to be that excited, it must be a magical pink daisy.

"What is it?" Chihiro looked up at Zeniba, who was now squatting around the flower.

"It's a flower from your world. They have a very hard time growing here." Chihiro chuckled to herself. "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just that these plants are really easy to grow back home."

"Nice job. I'm proud of you. Now you'll have to train even more!" That got a groan from Chihiro. "But lunch is done. I think you'll enjoy it."

S...p...i...r...i...t...e...d...A...w...a...y

He was there, sitting on the banks. She swore he could see her – he was looking right at her! She knew it was impossible for a human to see anything in the Spirit world besides the buildings unless it was dark, and was certainly light. His shaggy blonde hair hung over his eyes as he scribbled something else in his notebook. Mika took a deep breath before making the final decision. She had to meet this boy. She took another step forward, and hit an invisible wall.

"_Please_." She felt it give out from under her, and she was on the other side of the river. The boy looked up from his notebook, startled.

"You... You..."

"Yes, I did just appear. There's a wall there." She gestured behind her. "It keeps you from seeing my world." She smiled softly.

"But... You're real... I thought I was dreaming..."

"You could see me?" Mika was surprised. _If he can see me... That can't be good._

"Yeah... I could..." He brushed back a chunk of hair, allowing Mika to see his hazel eyes.

"What have you been writing about?" She looked at the tattered book.

"Oh, uh, you, I guess." He blushed. "This girl, she went missing yesterday morning. This is where they said she went. I volunteered to come and look for her, and then I saw you. I got kinda sidetracked... I thought you might be her. You two look kinda alike..." He smiled sheepishly.

"The girl, Chihiro?" His eyes went wide, but he nodded. "She's fine. She's in our world right now. I don't know how long she'll stay, though."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many worlds. The Spirit World being one of them. That is where I'm from, that is where she is living. She's safe, don't worry."

"Could I... Could I maybe come in and see your world?" He looked down at the ground and then looked back up at her.

"No." Mika was firm. "You might not make it out."

"That's okay. It's not like I have any family here, anyway. I'm an orphan."

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I could make something of myself there! I might be remembered!"

"I don't know-"

"Please?" The look of begging in his eyes caused her to cave.

"Okay. But there's no going back." Mika walked over the river, the boy close behind. He found himself in the same place before, just across the river.

"What's your name?"

"Kipten. I'm from Canada originally, but we were on a trip here when my parents died. I've lived here ever since."

"I'm Mika." She smiled at him. "Now, follow me. You must stay with my aunt. She will determine if you can make it or not. Hold my hand." She reached her arm out to him and he took it. "Whatever you do, don't let go." Suddenly he was being whisked through blackness. He felt like his arm was going to be pulled off, but then he was on solid ground. Mika smiled as she handed him a gold band.

"Use this if you need to contact me. Just think about me, and you should reach me, okay?" He nodded, staring at the band. "I have to go now, but I'll come back. I promise." And with that she was gone. He slipped the ring on his thumb, the only finger it fit. He turned around, only to find Chihiro staring at him from the porch of the house.

"Chihiro?"

"Kipten?" She smiled as she ran up and hugged him. She had no idea that she was being watched.

S...p...i...r...i...t...e...d...A...w...a...y

"You broke through the barrier?!" Rita exclaimed. She was back at her younger sister's home, and Mika had just finished telling her the story.

"Yeah... That can't be good. You know we can't survive if the barrier's broken!" Mika exclaimed.

"We will have to find the girl. She's the only one who is strong enough to go against _them_." Mika didn't need to be reminded of what "them" meant.

"I know... I thought we'd have more time. You know what we must do." Mika looked at her sister seriously.

"I know, I know. I really do. But wouldn't that put her at risk? Us being there?"

"No. Zeniba is the only one that can save us. We must leave now, I don't care about the dinner. But we have to travel by foot."

"But that's so far!" Rita complained.

"It's the only way she can't catch us. And we have to be in our original forms."

"Mika, how come you know all this?"

"I've planned this day -the day when I'd run- for years now. Ever since I learned what mom really was..." Mika stared out the window. "Come on. We have to hurry."

S...p...i...r...i...t...e...d...A...w...a...y

Haku couldn't control it. He walked outside. Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, he did. He couldn't stand how close _his _Chihiro and this man were. He stood on the porch, waiting for one of them to notice.

"Kipten! It's been so long!" Chihiro's eyes looked Kipten over for the tenth time.

"I know, I'm sorry. School and my job-"

"Hey, it's okay. Doesn't mean you couldn't put a note in the mailbox sometimes." She grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, now you're gonna give me beef about that? You know you couldn't read my handwriting."

"Well I tried. That's more than you could say for most people."

"That's true." He grinned back. Suddenly Haku caught his eye. "Who's that?" Chihiro turned around and was surprised to see Haku standing there.

"Oh, that's Haku. The guy I told you about." She adverted her eyes back to Kipten's.

"Lucky guy." He smirked.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to say that!" She playfully swatted his arm. There was a light blush on her face. "Oh! We should probably tell Zeniba she has another guest. Follow me." She started walking off around the house to the backyard. Haku glared at Kipten, but he was far too engrossed with this place and Chihiro being alive it didn't matter. Chihiro was just a friend – always had, always will be. Sometimes Kipten wanted more, sometimes he knew it would never work out. But she was his only friend, the only person who didn't care if he had played the latest video game, watched the newest movie, heard the coolest songs. He was glad she was okay. Soon the arrived at the back of the house, only to find Zeniba grinning at the flower.

"Zeniba!" Chihiro called out, and she looked up. "We have a new visitor. His name is Kipten. We went to school together for a while." Chihiro sat stood by the flower, Kipten close by.

"I've been expecting you. Mika brought you, didn't she?" Zeniba looked up at their new guest. He nodded. "Don't worry. She really is a nice girl. And not hard on the eyes either." He blushed at that.

"Ha! I can hold something over you! Even though I don't know her..." Chihiro grinned. "Oh, and Zeniba, how long did you think that you could hide Haku here with out me knowing?"

"A bit longer." Zeniba smiled.

"Well, just so you know, I knew he was here the moment I walked into your house. It's kinda hard to keep some things away from me."

_So they can sense each other... Very good! _Zeniba smirked. "Now, I think you should show our guest his room. It's the one on the right of yours. We will have two more visitors tonight, but it will be late you will both probably be asleep." Chihiro nodded.

"Alright. Your room is this way." Chihiro smiled at Kipten as she walked into the house.

_I wonder if Mika is her sister... They look a lot alike. _Kipten thought as he followed her into the house.


	7. Del Sjua

**Sorry it took so long… Taking care of an eight-week-old puppy is like having a ten-month-old baby; only this baby doesn't wear diapers. I hope the longness makes up for the delay…**

"_Please_ Zeniba?!" Chihiro begged. She had been told of the visitors who were coming, and wanted to go and meet them halfway.

"Chihiro, it is not safe-" Zeniba was washing the dinner dishes, by hand, and handed a mug to No-Face.

"Yes it is! I can take care of myself!" Kipten smiled from behind his mug of hot water. Chihiro could be so stubborn at times. Haku was leaning against a wall, trying to figure out how Chihiro could possibly know he was there.

"Yeah, you made a perfect example of that when Kymoto and Kazuka attacked you that one time." Kipten smirked. Haku tensed up considerably, but only Zeniba and No-Face noticed.

"Hey! They never came near me afterwards… I beat them up after you left. Remember how Kazuka said he got his black eye from his older brother? That was me." Chihiro glared at him.

"Ohh…" Kipten chuckled at that. He looked up at Zeniba. "She can take care of herself. Really. She's beat me up a couple of times, too." Chihiro continued glaring at him, and mouthed "only twice."

"Our world is much different. She is not prepared to handle the magic that could be used." Zeniba handed one of her now dried plated to No-Face, who tucked it away in a cupboard.

"If anyone attacks me I'll kill them with leaves… Or fire… Or _something_!" Chihiro weakly protested.

"Chihiro-"

"Please?" Chihiro did her best sad-puppy-dog impression. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and stared up at Zeniba.

"I'll take her." Haku looked right at Chihiro, who spun around and held his gaze for a few seconds before looking down at the floor.

"Alright then." Zeniba grinned, knowing that the two needed to talk.

"Hey, uh, I'll go too!" Kipten offered.

"No, Kip, I'll be fine. And I could never live if you ended up dying because you were making sure I was okay." She offered him a weak smile. He raised one eyebrow, amazed that she was letting down her act. Chihiro was a pretty darn good actress, with her ability to make the wildest excuse seem at least plausible. She could also make it seem like she was happy, even though she was in tons of sadness. Haku wasn't so sure if he liked how Chihiro talked to Kipten.

"Whatever you say…"

"You two will walk; Yubaba is on the prowl even more now that her two daughters are missing and you're here." Zeniba shot a pointed look at Chihiro, before aiming it at Haku. Chihiro nodded.

"I'll just go and grab the jacket in my room." Chihiro vanished into her bedroom, wondering if she'd make it through the trip to Fifth Station. She sat down on the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a tight pony, brown eyes calm. She stood up and pulled her ponytail out, allowing her hair to fall down around her shoulders. Shaking her head a few times to fluff it out a bit, she grabbed the knee-length dark blue coat around her. She emerged from the room, and both guys looked right at her. Kipten was about to drool.

"Kip, please! Drop the act!" Chihiro grinned as she walked over and bonked him on the head. He grinned back at her. She turned to Haku, who was amazed at how much of a difference a coat and her hair down made.

"Oh, right." He pushed himself off of the wall.

"Stay safe." Zeniba called as the two walked out of the hut.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

_Ten minutes. Only ten minutes. We just have an hour or so left. _Chihiro thought, checking her watch again. The walk had passed in silence, minus the crinkling of some leaves and the rustling of the trees. _Well, no one said I couldn't use this time to pry into Haku's private life…_

"Does Layne know you're here?" Chihiro asked, eyes focused on the path.

"No." Haku directed a sidelong glance over at Chihiro.

"Why didn't you tell her? You two seem pretty close."

Haku chuckled. "We're not."

"So you're telling me that you weren't 'close' with your own girlfriend?" Chihiro cast a skeptical glance at Haku.

"No, I wasn't."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Who said this was any of your business?" He glared at her.

"Excuse me for trying to strike up conversation." She returned to looking at the horizon.

"Fine. Then who's that Kipten guy?"

"Kip? He's one of my only friends from the human world."

"You interested in him?"

"No, we're friends. Just friends."

"Didn't seem like it in there."

"Oh, what, because I said I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him?" She chuckled. "He's a friend. He shouldn't be in here anyway. He was risking his life –though he didn't really know- making sure I was fine."

"It's not your fault he's here."

"Oh, it's not? I seem to think that he was at the river looking for _me_. Not Mika. And he's my friend, I'm _supposed_ to take care of him."

"Well maybe you shouldn't."

Chihiro stopped dead in her tracks. "What is your problem? So are you now regretting taking care of me when I got lost here?"

He turned and looked at her. "No…"

"But you're saying I should desert a _friend_. He's not a stranger! It's not like he could possibly work against us! Or are you saying that since Mika is the main reason he's here, she should be watching over him? Well that's just a load of crap. You weren't the reason I was stuck here, but you still took care of me. And you have no idea what he's done for me in the past." She shook her head. "I understand jealousy. I do. But this, you saying that I shouldn't look after my _one_ friend, it's too much." She stormed away, leaving a somewhat shocked Haku behind.

"Chihiro! Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. Angrily, she stopped. "So what, you don't consider me a friend?" He looked straight into her eyes, placing one hand on her arm.

"He was there for me. When I found out _they_ were having twins, when I flunked math, when I was in a catfight, whenever I needed to just vent. He'd come over and bring me Brownie-Affair ice cream, sneaking in my bedroom window." She looked away. "And then when I get here, so excited that I can see _you_ again, you brush me off like you could care less about me. Some friend." She shrugged off his hand. "Sure, you were distant when we first met, but not just _cold_." She started walking again.

_How will I ever make up for this? _Haku wondered as he slowly started to follow her.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

_Who does he think he is? Trying to tell me to stay away from my own friend? _Chihiro rolled her eyes. _Is he just jealous? Because that was just too much. Kipten and I are friends. That's all! Even if we were together, he could at least have the courtesy to be happy for me! I mean, I tried when I found out about Layne! _Chihiro didn't know that Layne was probably Layna, the evil daughter of Zeniba. She had been asleep during that conversation, and they had decided to not fill her in quite yet. _Okay, so it was really hard and I really didn't want to, but I still just wanted him to be happy! Men… They can be plain out impossible. Though Kip is okay… Most of the time. _Chihiro giggled, remembering some of the downright outrageous things he had done. She mentally decided to change the subject. _It's weird, being here. It's almost like I have a family now. A real family. One that I see. One that really cares about me, even if Zeniba works me to the bone studying. And No-Face, he's so sweet, just sitting there and playing with Kyoji. I wish I could see the looks on my mom and dad's faces when I tell them I'm really a goddess with the powers of all the elements. Well, that's if I even can tell them. I wonder if they miss me… _Suddenly a thought struck Chihiro. _Now that Kipten vanished near the river, I bet even more people are looking there! They could all be getting stuck here, with no way to see their families! I have to go back and tell them that Kipten's okay… He's the only one they really care about. _Suddenly she stopped, and realized how closely Haku was following her. He ended up bumping into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized. "Are you okay?" He walked in front of her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go back to the human world." Haku noticed how she kept referring to the human world as the human world, and not home.

"What? Why?" His jaw practically dropped.

"Two of us have vanished. _Two_. People will be searching for Kipten. I need to go back and say that he's okay. So people don't get stuck here. And then… Then we need to tear the portal. No living humans will be able to become trapped here."

"Chihiro-"

"I know that I won't be able to see them again…" Chihiro stared off at the horizon. The sun was just barely kissing the hills, vibrant pinks and reds and oranges surrounding the great ball of light. "We'll pick up Mika and Rita and then talk to Zeniba. She has to understand. Come on. We don't want them to get there first." Chihiro started walking again, going right past Haku.

"Chihiro, wait." Haku grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. She turned around and looked at him. "Where did that come from?"

"I was thinking. It happens."

"But that would mean you'd have to go back-"

"Back? To my parents? And stay? Nice try. There's no way I'd give this-" she gestured around her, to the woods, the horizion, the swamp "-up for anything. This is home. It always was." She shrugged. "Come on. I don't want to be late." She started walking again, but Haku's grip was firm.

"You should be with your family."

"No. My family is here. This is where I belong." She tried to break out of his grip.

"You're better off there-"

"Stop it! You have no idea what my life was like there, okay? I'm _happy_ here! There's nothing left for me there. I don't care what you think – it's what I know. I don't care if you are three years older than me, that doesn't mean you can make decisions for me. It's my life, and I'll be happy if I want to!" This time her arm successfully came out of his grip, and she started walking away.

"Is it a problem that I care about you're safety?" Haku asked, following her.

Chihiro sighed. "Do you even know me at all? You just think that I'm young and stupid and don't know what's best for me. I want to be _here_. Even if I get killed, this is where I want to be. _This_ is my home. I need to protect it. I don't think the Greater Gods decided to give me these powers for nothing. There had to be a reason. They knew what would happen. They know I should stay. I'm not staying back there, waiting and hoping everyone makes it out all right. I know Zeniba doesn't like to talk about it, but I know that this will determine everyone's fate. This won't just be a simple little battle. This will be war." She turned around to face him, and he saw she was crying. "And there is no way you can expect me to just sit around and not know! Not take part! I can't do that. I can't just let my home fall to pieces." She sniffed and wiped away some tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "I don't care if you don't understand. I don't care if you think I should be protected. There are things that I would rather die for than sit around and watch. I don't care what happens to me. I have to protect the rest of you. You guys are my family. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I'm not leaving. Well, really, I'm not. Because it wouldn't matter anyway. I'm staying here – my home. I just need to go back and see them, tell them that Kipten's okay."

"Aren't you going to tell you're parents you're okay?" Haku asked. She seemed like she cared more about Kipten's family knowing he was safe than hers knowing she was.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She looked away. "If I tell them, I might never make it back."

"Chihiro, you probably won't make it back the way it is."

"The barrier is falling. I'll be fine. It's not like it can keep a goddess out."

"No, you might not be able to survive living on the human side once again."

"That's a risk I have to take. Now, please, we need to get moving. I don't want to be late." And with that Chihiro started walking.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Are we there yet?" Rita complained. They had been walking for three hours, and it was just getting dark.

"Rita, you're the eldest here, and you complain more than I do!" Mika shot back. They had just passed Fourth Station, and now it would become really swampy and hard for the rest of the trip.

"Because you're nimbler."

"We'll be there soon. And think of the humans. They do this far more than we do."

"But they wear tacky clothes!"

Mika chuckled. "For being so feminine, no one would ever think that you like your one-on-one combat."

"Hey!"

"That wasn't an insult, you know."

"No, I mean there's the train! Maybe we can get on!" Rita pointed to the train that had stopped a few yards ahead.

"Yes, because we're not allowed to use magic we'll just waltz right on, no questions asked!" Mika said sarcastically.

"Oh... Right... And why can't we use our powers?"

"Because mom can track us much easier if we do. I've done it. Not too hard, really."

"You've tracked me?"

"Not you, me! I wanted to see how the map worked... It was nice. But disturbing at the same time."

"Wait... Who's that?" Rita looked at the girl standing on Fifth Station. "She looks like you..."

"It's her. It has to be!" Mika ran forward, not caring about the muck accumulating on her dress. She reached the station, and saw what had to be her twin, only wearing a green dress and with brown hair. Mika hoisted herself up onto the platform, and was surprised to find the girl helping her up.

"Hi. I'm Chihiro. You must be Mika." Chihiro smiled. Mika thought that this might be a trick, but she could easily sense the aura of the girl, and knew that she could never be properly impersonated.

"I am. I can't believe you're real... Most people think you're a myth." She smiled at the brunette. They would hit it off easily.

"Sometimes I thought I was, too." Chihiro grinned. She liked Mika, and was glad they were on the same side. But it was so hard to act like she was happy and carefree when she knew what was coming. At least Haku was talking to her again. 

"So who's the hottie behind you?" Mika grinned. From a distance, Haku (who was standing at the far end of the platform in the almost dark) blended in with the surroundings.

"Oh him?" She raised an eyebrow as she turned and looked at Haku. She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he is kinda hot." She turned back to Mika, just missing the blush that crept up on Haku's face. "Haku. Really Kohaku, but Haku's shorter. I had to beg Zeniba to allow me to come and meet you guys, and then she said I could as long as he came with." She shrugged. "Nice dress."

"Ditto."

"Hey! No one gets to have any fun without me!" Rita had just arrived, grumbling. Chihiro reached down to help her up, too.

"So you're her, huh? The one who messed up the barrier?" Rita's brown eyes did a quick once-over of Chihiro.

"I messed up the barrier?" Chihiro's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, you did." Rita gaped at the similarity of her sister and Chihiro. "Wow… You two look a lot alike."

"It's strange…" Mika answered, still amazed at how alike they looked. Change the hair color, and it'd be hard to tell them apart. Suddenly her face brightened. "Imagine all the pranks we could pull! We could sure confuse Haku over there, I bet!" Mika started laughing at the look of terror on his face. Chihiro turned around and started laughing, too. She didn't know why, but for some reason, even though she was still a little mad at Haku, she was truly enjoying her time with Mika and all of her jokes.

"Zeniba will be wondering where we are." Haku stated simply, hoping to change the subject. He didn't want to remain in this very uncomfortable situation for long.

"Oh, he's probably right. Aunt Zeniba always hated it when we were late…" Mika looked at the sky. "Come on. We just might get there before dark."

"Mika…" Rita began to complain.

"Rita, shut up. Now go and talk to Haku or something. I know you find him… interesting." Mika grinned at her sister. Rita blushed, but walked over to Haku, planning on complaining about how annoying her little sister was.

"So, tell me about you." Mika looked over at Chihiro as they started walking. "I know the stories, but I want the truth."

"Well…"


	8. Del Osem

**You guys should **_**love**_** me. I'm sitting here, in **_**Safe Mode**_**, trying to type. My text is **_**huge**_**. And I use Verdana pt. 8. Right now, its like pt. 24. And I can hardly see what I'm typing because I have to scroll over all the time… Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing. And now I have tons of homework (I have to read at least 30,000 pages (jeeze, middle school is horrible!) in real novels (sorry, in nine weeks… and then I have lots of math homework, too), so updates may take even longer, but I am writing bits in code during class (which scares some of the teachers, you should see my code!). Plus, one of my friends has taken up temporary residence with me, so we are doing everything we can to help her out, which is a tad distracting. On with the story!**

"Ugg. And Mika just thinks that her taste of fashion is the best in the world…" Had Haku not been walking he would have fallen asleep from listening to Rita's constant complaining. He kept looking back at Chihiro and Mika, very jealous of the fact that they were having fun.

"H-h-e-e-l-l-o-o?" Rita waved her hand in front of Haku's face. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Rita sighed. "Which outfit do you like better, mine or Mika's?"

Haku scanned over Rita's fancy dress. It was a creamy pink, muddy now from walking in the swamp. It had plunging neckline, with ornate golden spirals around it. It had one strap, holding up her dress from behind her neck. It was very tight, obviously meant to show off her curves. Haku looked back at Mika's simple brown dress that was meant to draw attention to her face, and not any other feature.

"Mika's." Haku answered honestly. He was tired of the girls who wore flashy clothes just to draw attention.

"Ack! Men! You're supposed to like this dress!" Mika glared at the darkening sky.

"I would think some do. But it's not my taste." Haku kept walking ahead. _Only about an hour left…_

"Oh! I get it!" Rita grinned at Haku. "You like Mika!"

"What?" Haku had no idea where she got _that_ theory.

Rita turned to look back at the two laughing fifteen-year-olds. "Or Chihiro…" Rita grinned. _I got it this time! _

"What? No!" Haku was so glad that it was dark out. He could feel his face get _very_ warm.

"Oooh yes, I'm right on this time." Rita grinned. "Don't worry, though. I won't tell her. But, if I know anything about love at all, I think she feels the same way." Rita smiled at Haku.

"How would you know?"

"How could she not?"

"There have been some… things."

"Oh, right. With Layna…" Rita's face darkened. "She can be so cruel. She clung onto you, we all know it. Plus, you didn't think you'd see her-" Rita gestured back at Chihiro "-again." She looked over at Haku, who was staring off at the darkness, before continuing. "You talked to her? About Layna. Or, I guess, Layne."

"Not really…"

"Ahh, that's your problem. Oh, but whatever you do, don't think you know what's best for her. I know what it's like to be fifteen, and feel like the world rests on your shoulders. She needs to know she can take care of herself, no matter how much that goes against common belief. Oh, and try not to make her mad. She's _really_ powerful, but she doesn't know how harness those powers. Just warning you. I know Zeniba has had some experiences with that…" Rita grinned and noticed the slightly scared look on Haku's face. "Ah, don't worry too much. Unless you've done something to _really_ make her mad, you should be just fine."

"Thanks… I guess…"

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Man, I wish I had your life." Mika sighed. Chihiro, after lots of prodding, had told Mika almost everything about her life back on the human side.

"I'd gladly trade you in an instant."

"You're kidding! How could you possibly want to give up a real family? Friends? _Tons_ of hot guys?" Mika's eyes were wide.

"Oh, trust me, you would. I guess I've never been too interested in guys, and never had any friends. I like it here a lot more."

"How could you _not_ have friends, and _not_ be interested in guys?"

"Back there, they all thought I was crazy. I saw more doctors and more shrinks in one year than I ever wanted to see in my entire life. And this went on for five years, until I finally made it back home. Everyone thought I was crazy, and stayed as far away from me as possible." She shrugged. "I never even was able to tell them the whole truth. It seems like at the beginning I remembered a lot, and then suddenly I'd forgotten. The doctors didn't tell me what I had originally told them, probably too thankful that I had forgotten. I can't believe that I forgot all this!"

"That was my mother's doing. She asked me for a memory-removing spell some time ago." Mika looked up at the dark sky, looking for the first star. "I think she wanted to prevent you from ever coming back." Suddenly she saw it, and made a quick wish in her mind.

"Well, she failed. I made it back. And I remember _everything_." Chihiro grinned.

"You know, when you go back, can you take me with you?" Mika looked over at Chihiro. Chihiro had already told her about her plan to go back, and though Mika thought it was very dangerous, she knew it was the right move.

"Well, _I_ don't see why not, but Zeniba may have other ideas." Chihiro looked over at Mika. "My parents would love you more than they do me. Though that wouldn't be too hard…"

"Aww, come on, no parents could _possibly_ be worse than mine. Does your mother put tracking spells on you?" Mika grinned. "I think not!"

"Okay, no, so they didn't." Chihiro couldn't help but grin.

"See? They're not that bad. All parents have their faults, but _none_ of them should ever force their children to do what my mom does." Mika sighed. "But… So why aren't you dating Haku?" She quickly changed the subject, knowing that the parent thing was uncomfortable for both, and Haku was only uncomfortable for Chihiro.

"Mika!" Chihiro exclaimed, knowing full well that Haku was within earshot.

Mika laughed. "Hey, no worries. He's all yours." Chihiro groaned. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Mika grinned as the lights of Zeniba's hut appeared. Sure enough, Zeniba was contentedly sitting in a rocker, No-Face in one beside her.

"Auntie!" Mika squealed and ran up to hug her aunt. Rita had been too busy staring up at the stars to notice that they were there yet, but as soon as she saw her little sister rush past her, Rita quickly ran up to hug her aunt, too.

"I'm glad to see you all made it back alright." Zeniba smiled as Haku and Chihiro approached.

"Oh, Auntie, I've missed you _so_ much! I hate mother's stupid rules… One day I swear I'll-"

"Hey, sis, still standing here, you know." Mika noted and rolled her eyes. She hated it when Rita went into her long lists of ways to cause harm to their mother, even though Mika had lists of her own.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rita smiled. "So, where's my room? I'm _exhausted_!" Mika rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so _girlie_ at times and so _tomboy_ at others. It was confusing.

"Ah, Rita. Come on, I'll show you two your rooms." Zeniba walked into the house, the two sisters following closely. Chihiro yawned as she followed, too.

"Chihiro…" Haku reached forward and caught onto her arm.

"What?" She wearily looked back at him. Suddenly she was _very_ tired.

"Tomorrow. We need to talk."

"Yeah… Uh-huh… Sure… Just let me sleep for now, m'kay?" Chihiro yawned again.

Haku chuckled to himself but let her go. She was really cute when she was tired.

"And I'm not cute when I'm sleepy." Chihiro attempted to glare at him, but with her being so tired it was a little difficult.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Where's Mika and Rita?" Yubaba exclaimed. Layna was lounging comfortably on one of the couches in Yubaba's _other_ office.

"Oh, I don't know. Why should I care?" Layna surveyed her fingernails, making sure her nails were perfect and the polish wasn't chipped.

"Because they're your _family_."

"And they're your _daughters_. You had a choice of having them. I didn't."

"They should be here by now… My locater spells say they're here, but they're not, unless there are some special passageways around here I don't know about." Yubaba was doing everything she could to stay calm. They were probably just ignoring her, as usual.

"Mother, you're overreacting. Mika's not _that_ bad of a sorceress…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"That she probably is over on the human side, seeing that what's-his-face again."

"Human world…?" This sparked Yubaba's interest.

"Oh, that's right. She hates you so much she wouldn't even think of telling you. But, I think she's in love with a human. She goes and stands at the border for hours during the day, just watching him. It's crazy. I never want to fall in love." Layna frowned as she noticed a chip in her nailpolish. She quietly mumbled something and it was fixed.

"She's in love?"

"I think so. It looks that way. But it's not like I care."

"I need you to find out."

"Uh, yeah, right."

"Layna…"

"I am not your minion."

"You are my daughter!"

"So?" Layna sighed. "If you cared about anyone _but_ yourself for once we would probably have Mika and Rita on our side. Right now there's no way to be sure."

"That is why I need you to find out!"

"Do it yourself." Layna stood up, smoothing her dress. "I heard that there was a _very_ rich lake spirit around here… I'm going to go make myself useful. Ta-ta!" And with that, Layna walked out of her mother's office, leaving a very annoyed Yubaba behind.

_I will get that girl… She's supposed to be on my side…_ Yubaba glared at the place where Layna had disappeared around a corner.

**Soo… There you go… I promise I haven't forgotten about you! Really, I love you all… Thanks for sticking with me on this… Review please! You make me happy and make me wanna right more… **


	9. Del Devet

**Buffalo Nickel Girl: oh wow, I was **_**not**_** expecting that… But thanks soo much! **

**And for the rest of you who reviewed, thank you thank you thank you! I was beginning to wonder if this story was worth continuing… Don****'****t worry; I****'****ve decided it is. And sorry about the delay… I got _tons_ of inspiration tonight, and I have some parts of the story that have just cleared up in my mind, and lots of new scenes... **

"Here, I'm sure you'll like these guys." Chihiro skipped over a few tracks on her MP3 player. She was very happy that she had left it in her pockets when she went on her run that one morning not too long ago. Mika was sitting on the end of Chihiro's bed, and it was about nine in the morning. Mika had decided that she was going to get Chihiro up around seven that morning, and still had a faint red splotch on her face where she had been violently smacked with a pillow multiple times. Chihiro had kindly offered to introduce Mika to some of her favorite singers, as Mika had only a faint idea of who was popular on the human side. Right now, the chords of "Beautiful" by Lighthouse were playing. It turned out that Mika and Chihiro had a lot of the same interests, in everything from music to shoes.

"Ooh, they're good too…" Mika grinned. "But." She pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "We need to talk. Well, I need to talk, you need to listen." Chihiro replied with a blank look. "I heard what Haku said, you two needing to talk."

Chihiro groaned. "Mika!"

"Hey, you know what, I'm looking out for you here. And I want to be able to blackmail you about this later."

"What!?"

"Never mind. But, I just want to prepare you a bit. I have a good idea of what he's going to say."

"Mika-"

"You two are _perfect_ for each other. You, however," she bonked her hand against Chihiro's head, "just can't see it." Chihiro blushed. "Or maybe you _can_ but you don't want to admit it. But there's one thing I'll need you to do for me, okay?"

"Mika…"

"I need you to get Kipten to like me." Chihiro grinned.

"You're kidding!"

"What's so funny?"

"Kipten could care less about dating anyone."

"That's where you come in! You need to convince him to go out with me!"

"Mika…"

"Please? _Pretty_ please?" Mika tried her puppy-dog pout, but when she saw that it wasn't working she changed tactics. "You do it or I attack you with hoards of flies, or mosquitoes, or something!"

"Ohh, you scare me!" Chihiro pretended to cower behind a pillow.

"Oh, I should!" Mika grabbed the pillow and began attacking Chihiro with it.

"Oww!"

"Ha! Now say that you love Haku or I won't stop!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"I'm not going to say it!" Chihiro exclaimed, grabbing another pillow to defend herself.

"Yes you are! Say that you love Haku!"

"Only when you say you love Kipten!"

"You first!" The girls had been too busy laughing and avoiding being smacked with pillows to notice that the door to the bedroom had been opened, with Haku and Kipten occupying the space.

"Ahem." Kipten tried to get the girls' attention. It worked.

"Oh… Uh… What are you doing here?" Mika asked while Chihiro pushed the pillow off her face. Both of their faces were now slightly pink, and not because of the pillow fight.

Haku grinned. "Breakfast is ready. And if you why didn't you two just use your powers instead of pillows?"

"Hey! Just because we didn't think of that doesn't mean we're stupid!" Haku rolled his eyes as he and Kipten turned around to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mika insisted, and threw a pillow at Kipten's head, hitting him dead-on. Chihiro grinned as she did the same to Haku. Both men turned around, rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Oww…" Kipten moaned.

"What did you do that for?" Haku asked.

"Just to show you that pillow fighting is way more fun than using magic. And even a nice, fluffy pillow can injure you two big strong men." Mika grinned, amused at the look on the men's faces.

"Just come and eat, alright?" Kipten glared at Chihiro, mainly because he didn't find it fitting to glare at a girl he'd only known for a day.

"Fine, fine." Chihiro grinned, throwing the pillow at Mika one last time just for good measure before standing up and following the men.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mika exclaimed, following closely. She grinned, remembering the spur-of-the-moment spell she felt Chihiro put on the pillows, making them about as hard as a shoe.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"God, what were you two _doing_ this morning?" Rita grumbled, finally emerging from her bedroom about an hour after everyone had started breakfast.

"Eating." Mika calmly stated. She knew her sister hated mornings in general, with one of her main philosophies being that no one should even _consider_ being awake before noon.

"No… There was giggling and stuff about someone loving someone…" Rita quickly inhaled the scent of waffles and eggs. "Ohh! Food!" She quickly grabbed a plate and shoveled the last of the food on her plate, sitting down next to her sister. Mika just rolled her eyes.

"Now, Chihiro. I heard about your plan." Zeniba took a sip of her tea. "I think it's a good idea, in general, but we don't know how long you'll be able to survive on the other side."

"I don't care. I still need to go"

"And you don't care. That is your problem."

Chihiro sighed. "I care, but I also know that if I don't go back countless people could be sucked in here and forced to work for Yubaba!"

"I know that. And that is why I will allow you to go."

"Really!?" Chihiro practically jumped out of her spot.

"But you all are going."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at once, even though Rita's was more like a grunt.

"Yes. I cannot allow you to go alone."

"Hey, it's _my_ world, and I think I can survive there on my own!"

"It's mine too, you know!" Kipten exclaimed, not liking being left out of arguments.

"I was there first." Chihiro simply stated, and it was true. She was a whopping _two months_ older than Kipten. "What do you mean _all_ of us are going?"

"I think she means you, Kipten, Mika, Rita, and me." Haku stated simply.

"I wasn't talking to you! And I know what _all_ means." She glared at him.

"It would be safer. There are some, however few, people in your world who can see you for who you really are, a goddess. And they won't like you. You will be safer."

"But-"

"No buts. You will leave right after lunch, and be back before sunset in your world."

"Zeniba-"

"Now what?"

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?" Chihiro smirked.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Okay, Rita, really, you _have_ to just do what I say and follow me at all costs, no matter how pretty the clothes in the stores are." They were all standing by the barrier, and were pretty unlikely to be found as most of the spirits were resting during the day. Zeniba had transported them there using her magic, but she claimed that it was so well camouflaged that Yubaba had no chance of ever finding out the truth.

"But, what if it's really _really_ pretty and would look great on me?"

"Well do some shopping later. But for right now, just smile and nod, got it?" She glanced over the group. "That goes for all of you." She glared at Kipten. "Especially you."

"Hey, I know how to live over there! Don't forget that-"

"I was there first, and I've been back. I know what it's like. _Whatever_ you do, don't tell anyone the truth.

Chihiro chuckled. "Wait until you hit the streets. Then it's not so calm." Quickly both Haku and Mika were over on the other side.

"So this is where you live?" Haku asked, taking in the beauty of the abandoned "theme park."

They will think you're crazy. Please, Kip." He nodded.

"Can we go already?" Haku asked.

"Fine. But stay close, okay? Even if there's a shiny object somewhere." Chihiro mumbled before walking over to the other side. She found herself back on her side of the barrier, where she had been less than five days ago. _It's only been a few days, but it feels like I've been gone for months. _She sighed softly, wondering how she'd ever explain this to her parents.

"Wow… It's soo nice over here…" Rita sighed as she passed over.

"It's the exact same as it is on the other side, you know." Kipten replied as he set foot on the lush grass once again.

"No, here, it's different. I don't know how, but it is. It's so calm…"

"Wait until you hit the streets. Then nothing's calm." Kipten noted.

"So, are we going or what?" Mika and Haku had both emerged from the other side.

"Yeah, we should probably go and get the parents over with… Kip, wanna go first?" Chihiro looked over at Kipten.

"No way in hell are you getting me to confront my parents _first_."

"Fine. Make me deal with the moody pregnant one first. Great friend you are." Chihiro noted, words laced with mock anger.

"Aw, but you love me and you know it!" Kipten grinned as he walked up and threw his arm around Chihiro.

"Whatever." She shrugged his shoulder off but flashed him a smile. "This way." Chihiro led the way away from the river, everyone following obediently.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Chihiro cautiously stepped on the driveway of her house. The lights were off, but the curtains were open, suggesting that her mother was home. Everything still looked the same. _Of course it's going to look the same, I've only been gone for a little while. But it really feels like a lot longer… _She turned back to the gang, all of which were staring up at her house. Kipten was looking more at Chihiro's bedroom window, and noticing that the walls had been painted a lively purple.

"Are you guys coming?" Chihiro asked, willing her voice to stay the same.

"Oh, yeah, of course! I've just never seen a house like this one before…" Mika noted as she followed Chihiro up the steps to the front door. Cautiously, she turned the knob, finding it to be unlocked.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Rita whispered.

"Of course she can, she lives here!" Kipten exclaimed.

"Correction, lived." Chihiro mumbled as she took a few steps forward. She found herself in the familiar living room/entry way, with it's gray carpeting and beige walls. The couch was still next to the door, TV about a yard in front of it. Everything looked exactly the same.

"I'm glad that you could make it home for lunch-" Chihiro's mom came out of the archway to the kitchen, hands covered in potholders. "Chihiro?" Her voice was low, and soft now. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, I'm alive. Doing great, really." Chihiro avoided her mom's eyes.

"But… Why did you leave? And who are those people?" Her mother looked over at the group standing behind her daughter. "I know Kipten, but…"

"Mom, this is Haku," she gestured back at Haku, who held up one hand in greeting. "The one you claimed I made up. And that's Mika and Rita. They're sisters. The daughters of Yubaba, who you also said I made up." Chihiro was glad to see her mother again, but she was still upset that her mom hadn't believed her stories.

"Oh! Well, pleasure to meet you all. Chihiro, could I talk to you alone in the kitchen for a moment?" Chihiro's mom looked over at Chihiro with a cold glare.

"I guess." She turned to the gang. "Don't you _dare_ break anything while I'm gone! And don't even think of listening in. I will take great pleasure in tormenting you until you wish you would just go crazy instead." Only Kipten could grin at that: he knew her threats and that she would probably keep her word. They all nodded, and Chihiro followed her mom into the kitchen.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Where have you _been_?" Chihiro's mom angrily demanded, once they were in the kitchen.

"Where do you think?"

"That place never was real!"

"Yes, mom, it was. I don't care if you think that your daughter is mental or just plain crazy or something, but that place is real! It's my _home_! I accidentally got there, all right? I wasn't planning on leaving you and dad to take care of the _precious_ twins because I just know you wouldn't survive without my sacrificing my tiny social life to take care of two _wonderful_ girls!" Chihiro had planned on staying levelheaded, but now, when her mom _still_ wouldn't believe her, she snapped. "I don't care what you think, because the fact is, _they_ are my family! _They_ are my friends! _I love them_! But no, no, you could never see, you thought I was crazy, you thought I was lying, you sent me to _shrinks_! Lots of them, too! I just wanted to be alone, and go on normally, but no! You had to make sure I was sane so that I didn't screw up the perfect lives of two unborn kids! I was never good enough, and I get that. I do. I got D's. I know that. You know why? Because I didn't care about school. It's not like I ever had any friends there. Everyone thought I was crazy! I could have just passed it off as a really good story – all kids at that age make up stories like that. But, no, you sent me to doctors, and freaked out when I even came close to mentioning it!"

"Because no one ever falls in love at the age of ten!"

"Just because you didn't, doesn't mean that I didn't. The Spirit World is so different… Different culture, different believes, different ideas in general. You never even tried to understand…" Chihiro looked away.

"You're not going back." Her mom's voice was cold, but Chihiro still defied her by looking right into her eyes.

"You can't keep me away from my home. No matter how hard you try, that is my world. Don't come looking for me. You'll just get yourself killed." Chihiro was about to turn around and leave when her mother's surprisingly clammy hand grabbed her arm.

"No. This is your home. You're staying here."

"No, mother, I'm not. There, I can be myself. You can't keep me here. You can't keep me from being happy."

"Oh, really? I can't?"

"No, you can't." Chihiro was to tired of this to cry. Instead, she was just calm, and her reaction scared her mother. "They're my family. Messed up as they are, I love them. _All_ of them. And we're going to stick together. No matter what. I need to go and pack now. I guess this is goodbye."

"No. _No_." Her mother was trying to not cry.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Bye, mom." Chihiro turned away, willing herself to not cry. _Not yet. I will not break down in front of them… I can't. It's not like I haven't done this before… _

**Review please! It makes me happy… And when I'm happy, good things happen and they cause me to write. So that means review! _Please?_**


	10. Del Deset

**Oh man… I've been outlining this in class (and now my English teacher found out, totally ruining my perfect secret notebook), and I have the whole epilogue written! And_ typed_! But nothing before that! Oh, and there's a special thing/bonus on my bio… Please check it out and then **_**PM**_** me (I'd prefer it not be in the reviews). And this one is short, but I need to add some more characters and all, so it's really filler. The next one should be pretty lengthy, depending on the response. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile:

"So Chihiro lives _here_?" Haku asked skeptically.

"Yep. It's not too bad, really. She's got a great room upstairs, though." Kipten grinned, remembering the special floorboard.

"You've seen her room?"

"Yeah… I mean, I am one of her friends, you know. I've even slept over." Kipten tried to suppress a grin. He knew that Haku had a thing for Chihiro, but he still couldn't resist angering the man.

"_What_?!"

"Aw, don't worry. I slept on the floor. But she does talk in her sleep… Said some interesting things about you…" Kipten grinned at the mix of shock and anger on Haku's face. Rita and Mika just looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Chihiro had silently walked up behind Kipten, and winked at the two girls.

"Boo." It was barely above a whisper, but it still made Kipten jump out of his seat screaming.

"What did you do that for?" Kipten demanded.

"Well, for one thing, you were lying about staying over. If I remember correctly, you crawled in my window when I was sleeping. And I don't talk in my sleep. _And_ you took my Saosin CD. Do I need more?"

"I did not take your CD!"

"Yes, you did. You're the only one who knows about the floorboard. But come on, I'm afraid of what my mom might do if I leave you guys alone. Pregnant woman are very moody." Chihiro noted as she started climbing up the steps that would lead to her bedroom.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"So this is your bedroom?" Mika exclaimed when they reached Chihiro's room. Her walls were a rich, chocolaty brown and her bed was a blue that matched the ocean. She had a huge mirror, half as big as a wall, hung over her bed. Lyrics, quotes, and memories were written all over it, in multiple colors, some even in lipstick. She had posters from Pirates of the Caribbean adorning the walls, and a poster of a blue sunset on the ceiling above her bed. She had clothes haphazardly placed around her room, and you could see her textbooks from their spot on her dresser.

"Yeah… If you guys see anything you want to take back, don't be afraid to grab it. But no one gets to go through my dresser. Not yet, anyway." Chihiro grinned, knowing that Kipten's evil plan was now demolished, and grabbed her black backpack and started filling it with stuff. She jammed in her battery reacharger, and tucked in some batteries. Picking up her secret Nintendo DS, she stuffed that in along with all the accessories.

"So who's that?" Rita was staring into the eyes of Orlando Bloom. Mika was right next to her, looking at Johnny Depp.

"Oh, that's Orlando Bloom. He's in that movie. And the one Mika's looking at is Johnny Depp. It's from the show 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' It's really good. I'll bring it along." Chihiro picked up her mini DVD player she had bought her Christmas money, and grabbed the stack of DVDs and CDs to go along with it. Kipten had made himself comfy on the floor, and was working on popping open the floorboard, which was conveniently stuck. Haku grinned as he gently pressed down on one end, and the floorboard popped right up.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kipten glared at Haku.

"You never were able to get that thing to work…" Chihiro commented as she stuffed her bag with even more supplies.

"Just be quiet, alright? And toss me a bag. I'm taking the collection." Kipten started shoveling the CD cases out of their spot in the floor as Chihiro hit his head with a hot pink backpack. He started shoving CDs into it.

"Whoa… I _love_ your closet!" Rita had immersed herself in Chihiro's tiny but unique closet. She was pulling out everything from skirts that might fit her to jeans that never would to shirts that would look way better on her then they ever did on their proper owner.

"Oh, here, you can fill this then." Chihiro reached under her bed and pulled out another bag, tossing it at Rita.

"Chihiro… How much stuff are we taking?" Mika asked seriously.

"Whatever we want. I'm not coming back here again."

_But they're your family! _Mika wanted to exclaim, but decided against it. She would confront Chihiro later.

"And after this we'll go grab some lunch and then head back, okay?"

"Where do you think we'll go?" Kipten asked, finishing up the CDs.

"The usual." Chihiro managed a grin.

"Chihiro." Her mom had arrived at her bedroom door, and was staring at her daughter.

"Hey guys, head on outside. I'll be there soon." She glared at Haku, who was about to object. Reluctantly, they all filed out past her mother and down the steps.

"We need to talk."

"No, you need to listen."

"Since when do you talk to your mother like that?"

"Since when did you start caring about your daughter?" Chihiro could feel the tears coming on, and found it hard to resist.

"I've always cared about you!"

"Really? So then what's my favorite class? Favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite sport? Hmm? Tell me! If you really care about me, _tell me_!" She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"I don't have to know all that to care about you-"

"No. No, you don't. But you should." She looked back down at her backpack as she zipped it up.

"Things have been hectic lately-"

"_Lately_? This isn't just about _lately_. This is back when you wouldn't even listen to what happened! Back when you thought I was going insane! Back when I would be sitting on the steps late at night, listening to you and dad argue about the best treatment for me! The best treatment would have just been to say it's normal for a kid, and just ignore it! Instead you freak out about it! I still can't figure out why you would do that. All I know is that you did. You made me feel even more like an outcast than I was before!" Chihiro slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked over her room once more, making sure that noting of importance was forgotten.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye mom." Chihiro stood up and walked past her mother, down the steps, and onto the front lawn where all her friends were residing. _For them, I'm going to have a good time today. This is about their trip to my side of the world. I want them to enjoy it._

**Review please! It gives me something to do during computer class!**


	11. Del Enajst

**Ehh… Hectic times… I'm really, really sorry!! Please forgive me! But I was stumped until last weekend and haven't been able to sit down and write until today.**

**Mickie, Braxton, and Tanner, this is for you. Thanks for unknowingly inspiring me. Love you all (some in a family way… don't get your hopes up B)!!!**

**Random words of wisdom:**

**Do not sit on the best friend of the girl you like. Results not pretty.**

* * *

"Wow… This place is nice…" Rita exclaimed as Chihiro led them into the mall. "So many smells… So many hot guys." She winked as a group of guys passed them. 

"C'mon. We only have two hours or so. We have a lot to do." Chihiro grinned as she saw all the shops. She had always loved it here.

"I say we get some lunch. There's a Micky Dee's nearby." He grinned.

"Who's Micky Dee?" Mika asked.

"Oh, he's not anyone, really, it's just the nickname of a place that Kip _loves_ to eat at." Chihiro rolled her eyes. Kipten would eat almost every meal at McDonald's if he could.

"Oooh… okay. Do they have lo mein? I love that stuff." Mika asked intently.

"Sorry, but no. They do have French fries." Kipten grinned as he started to walk off towards his favorite eating spot.

"French what?" Rita asked as she followed Kipten. Haku was gazing around, realizing that some of the waste that probably came from places like this is what helped pollute and eventually kill his river, banishing him to the Spirit World. Chihiro noticed the look, and called out to him.

"Haku? Are you coming?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded and followed them, proceeding to glare at the guys who shot appreciative glances at the girls he was accompanying, and totally missing the girls ogling him.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Wow. This stuff is really good." Haku observed as he ate a fry that was drenched in ketchup.

"No kidding." Mika replied, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. It had taken at least five minutes to explain to her that no, she was _not_ actually drinking a doctor; it was just a name.

"Hey babes." A bunch of guys had come up to their table, and a few of them Chihiro recognized from school. She sighed.

"Guys, we really don't have time for you right now." She explained, trying to remain calm. They were the popular guys at school – the ones who "scored" all the time and picked on people who weren't as rich as them or as good at school or sports.

"Whoa, Chihiro… Haven't you been like, gone for the last few days?" One of them asked.

"You noticed?" Chihiro faked enthusiasm. "Oh, duh. You don't have anyone to pick on if I'm not there, right?"

"Naw, we don't. No one as pretty as you anyways." Another one of them, known as the school's playboy, replied.

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, before we were so rudely interrupted by this pipsqueak over here, we were gonna as you girlies if you wanna go out tonight… Ya know." The playboy asked, looking at Rita.

_Figures he'd go for the older one._ Chihiro thought grimly.

Rita looked like she was going to say yes, so Chihiro cut in. "They can't. We already have plans." _What the hell, this will probably be the last time I see them, ever. May as well fight back for once._

"Did I ask you?"

"I really don't care if you asked me or not. I answered."

"You might wanna keep your mouth shut."

"Or what? Hmm? You gonna call me names? Steal my fries? What's the worst you could do to me?" She stood up, a full inch shorter than the guy.

"No, we'll do worse. Much worse."

"Really? Cool! I wanna see you try." _Thank you, dad, for making me to karate. Even though I hated it, it will probably be paying off now._

"I said, shut up."

"Make me."

The guy picked up her soda, and was about to dump it on her head when she quickly grabbed his hand and snapped it back, successfully hurting him and getting Coca-Cola all over him. His groupies quickly rushed to make sure he was okay.

"That, Kyo, was for the hell you put me through at school." She then proceeded to knee his groin. "That was because I wanted to." She turned to Kipten. "You guys finish up, I'll meet you at Yumi's." And with one final look at the playboy who was sitting on the ground and holding his wrist, she walked away, Haku quietly excusing himself and following.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

_That felt really, really good._ Chihiro thought as she relaxed in the overstuffed red chair. She had reached Yumi's – the bookstore that she had come to love for its rare finds. The walls stacked with rare or just plain unpopular books had always soothed her. She had found even classics, like the original Sailor Moon mangas, hidden back in the recesses of the store. _Like, really, really, good. I can't believe I never did that before._ Then reality hit her. _Wait, I really did that, didn't I? What happens if I do have to come back? What happens if they follow me? What if that makes them even meaner to the people that they picked on before? What if-_ But she couldn't finish the thought, because Haku had sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey." He said as he looked into her eyes.

_I hate it when he does this. It's like he's seeing my soul…_ "Hey."

"That was some show you put on over there."

"Thanks. It's been a long time coming." She looked away.

"Really?" Haku looked as if he couldn't imagine anyone doing stuff like that on a normal basis – at least not to her, and truly, he couldn't.

"Yeah… Ever since I came back. Then they got really mean. I think I scared them." She looked him in the eyes this time, and found it hard to look away.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why are they like that, why are they picking on me, why do I think I scared them?" Her eyes were starting to tear up. _Crap! Not now!_

"Why would they pick on you? What did you ever do to them?"

"I wasn't as rich as they were." And it was true; she was just as smart (if not more) and just as good in sports.

"_That's_ why?" Haku was shocked.

"Yeah… That's how people at school are. They find that one person whose life just _might_ be better than theirs, and they pick on them so that they can feel better about themselves."

"That's horrible. I should go back and-"

"No. You shouldn't. I went too far. I should have thought first…" She looked down at the floor, suddenly entranced with the faded wood.

"You did the right thing."

"I should have just stayed quiet… It's all going to backfire on me somehow."

"No." His voice was firm, and Chihiro's eyes darted back up. "You did the right thing. And hey, if anything happens again, I'll take care of them." He put on a lazy smile, hoping to make her feel a little better.

"Alright… But nothing too drastic, okay?" She managed a weak smile.

"Ohmigod! CHIHIRO!"

**R&R please!!**


	12. Del Dvanajst

**This is long, because somehow I wrote two separate chapters at the same time, and decided I may as well stick 'em together. And yes, the freaky girl talks like some people at my school. It's scary, but true. All interactions written in this story are completely possible. You doubt it, come to North Dakota. We'll prove it.**

**Loads of love to**

**Mickie, Braxton, and Jara.**

**Tanner gets a little.**

**Thanks for the inspiration!**

* * *

_Oh. Crap._

"I can't believe you're here! You've been like, _missing_, for like, two days! Ohmigod!" The perky brunette squealed, dropping her book.

Perfect. Just perfect. Whatever god is doing this, you have a twisted sense of humor – making me see all the people I wish I never met in the course of an hour.

"I can't believe you're here! I was thinking about posting posters or something around town but then here you are! I was like, totally worried!" She sighed. "But never mind that! You're okay! I'm so happy! You really scared us! Don't you ever do that again!" She rushed over and sat down on the other side of Chihiro.

"Tell me everything! Were you kidnapped, or did you just run away? And when did you meet him?" She eyed Haku appreciatively. "And why didn't you tell me?! He's _soo_ hot!"

_I understand you missed me, but please, leave me alone!_ Chihiro exclaimed in her mind. "Um, well, he's an old friend of the family. And I just ran away for a bit, needed a break, ya know? But I really can't talk long – we have to go meet some of our friends in a minute or two so we better go-"

"Oh no you don't! You can't just _leave_ me! I've missed you!"

_Apparently._ "No, we really do have to go-"

"Oh! I got it! I can come with! I'm sure your friends won't mind!"

"No, Arisu. They will."

"But, please, you _have_ to tell me about those days that we didn't see each other! My life is like, _so_ boring! I need something interesting!"

"Uhh… How about I call you, okay? I'll tell you everything." _It's just a little white lie… I'll call her, but I won't be able to reach her because I don't know her number… And I don't think there are phones in the Spirit World. _Chihiro started to ease herself out of the chair.

"Hey Chihiro!" A plump brunette called from outside the store.

_Thank you thank you thank you!_ Chihiro chanted to whatever god would listen.

The brunette, known as Amaya, walked into the store, a bunch of guys following her.

"Where've ya been? We've wondered about ya. Thought maybe you were out on a rendezvous with some hottie. Guess I was right." She winked. Amaya was the only girl who had been able to understand Chihiro, and had seemed at least a _little_ bit interested in her stories. But Amaya was popular, and had a way with guys, which quickly made Chihiro feel left out, no matter how hard she was pushed into the conversations.

"Amaya. Pleased to see you again." Arisu replied, her voice thick with sarcasm that really didn't fit her personality. It was no secret that to be in Amaya's "pack," you had to be different – not some stereotype – and yet still be cool. Otherwise she just ignored you. Arisu always had hated Amaya.

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat." Amaya rolled her eyes. "So, C, you're supposed to be meeting me at the _clock_, not here." She sighed. "Jeeze, you idiot! Clock versus Yumi's… Big difference there. Ah well, I found you. You ready or not?"

"Uh yeah, sure, Haku, let's go." Chihiro said as she breezed out of the store, Haku and Amaya close behind. Suddenly they were surrounded by none other than hockey team that they had started on their own. Haku was only an inch or so taller than most of them, and it made it a little awkward.

"Guys, relax. We're taking her to the clock, and then we're on our own again. Got it?" Amaya instructed. She _was_ dating the best player (and captain) on the team – no one was going to argue.

"So, you're Haku, right? The sea spirit or something?" Amaya asked as soon as the pack started walking.

"River spirit."

"Hey, I was close." She grinned. "So why are you here? I didn't know you could leave."

"We created a rift."

"Oh, right. I've read about those. Alrightie. There they are. Hope I'll see you sometime in the future…" Amaya said her goodbye as they reached the clock. "I told them you'd meet 'em here. After I saw Arisu corner you… Yeah, you get my drift. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked, and then went off in the other direction.

"She seemed nice." Haku observed.

"Yeah, she is, but she's way above me." Was Chihiro's simply reply. _They always are…_

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Did you guys hear about the girl?" Ryu asked while simultaneously eating some more lo mein. It was lunchtime at the Ichiban Gakko. The four classmates were sitting comfortably around a circular table, enjoying their lunch break.

"'Course we did. She's the only thing anyone's talking about." Tala said, her blue eyes inspecting her black, freshly painted nails. It was Chinese food day, and Tala had long since finished her lo mein, General Tso's chicken, and sweet-and-sour chicken. She was the quickest eater there, but always stayed until everyone else was done.

"I want to meet her." Ryu replied, leaning forward. "What about you, Jiro? She's supposed to be real pretty." He winked.

"Don't care." Jiro, the quiet one, replied. He never really took part in the conversations.

"Well, I'm not sure if I do. She's probably one of those conceited little brats that always have to look down on us." Kei replied, rolling her blue eyes.

The Ichiban Gakko was a school for shape-shifters – beings that could look perfectly human or perfectly animal whenever they pleased – in the Spirit World. Kei was a rabbit, but always preferred her human form because, "frankly, rabbits aren't scary. I don't want to be stuck with the 'oh, look, a bunny! How cute!' all my life." Tala was a wolf, and her thick, almost-black hair and light blue eyes did make her look like one at times. She loved her animal form, but would often remain human to stay with Kei. Ryu was a fox, but would stay in human form because he didn't like scaring little kids. Jiro was a coyote, and spent at least half of his time in his animal form. Tala, Kei, Ryu, and Jiro were the misfits of the school. They didn't quite fit in with the rest of the school, but they could if they really wanted to. They got along well enough with the rest of the school, but not as well as most people would have liked. Tala was famous for giving answers away on tests if you sat next to her; Kei because she would often help out on assignments or keep you out of trouble; Ryu because of his ability to make anyone laugh; and Jiro was infamous for being a bit of a bully.

"I say we find her. I mean, with your brains," Ryu nodded at Tala, "your nose," he nodded at Jiro, "my stealth, and your plain out innocent cuteness," he nodded at Kei, "it shouldn't be that hard to get close to her." He grinned.

"Actually, we don't even have to do that." Tala said, producing a pamphlet out of thin air. "She's staying with Yubaba's sister, Zeniba." Her icy blue eyes surveyed the paper.

"How do you know that?" Jiro asked, finally speaking.

"I have connections." Tala shrugged it off.

"No one's supposed to know that stuff! The best reporters can't even find her!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Would you keep it down a little bit? Again, I have connections. If you wouldn't spend so much time making out with your girlfriend you might realize that more people in this school know where she is than you think."

"Hey!" Kei exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to forget about you. Do you guys think you can cover for me?" Tala asked, falling into her dark and pensive mood.

"Cover for you?" Jiro responded.

"Yeah, you know, tell them why I'm not here? I've done it for you before."

"You mean, you're really going to fight with her?" Kei asked.

"No, I want to ask for hair advice." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

"Well, we're coming with you!" Kei exclaimed.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous."

"So? If you're going then I'm coming!" Kei crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. You need to stay here. If it's safe enough, I'll send for you, alright?" Tala stated, already thinking of multiple ways to get her best friend off her back.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Ryu exclaimed, hating to be left out of the conversation.

"No. You can't. I can't put anyone else in danger." Now, her trademark, she suddenly was a happy-go-lucky girl again. "Anyways, did you guys have fun on your date?" She grinned at Kei and Ryu.

"Yeah, we did." Kei blushed slightly.

"You kissed!" Tala exclaimed.

_How the hell does she always know this stuff?!_ Kei thought, feeling her face redden that much more. "Maybe."

"A maybe is a yes when you're looking like that!" Tala grinned. "So, was it good? Too much tongue, not enough? I want to know _almost_ everything! When did it happen? Who initiated it? Anyone see?" At that, both Ryu and Kei's faces turned a vibrant shade of what can only be called "Tala-practically-yelled-our-secret-to-the-whole-school."

"So it was good then."

"How the hell do you reason that?" Jiro asked.

"Hey, that's probably how I'd act, too."

"Just probably?" Jiro grinned. It wasn't a secret that Jiro liked Tala, but Tala was against dating. _What's the point? All I'll find out is we're not made for each other. I could have found that out with a magic eight ball._

"Yeah, just probably. But hey, it's not like you'll find out anytime soon." She smirked. Kei and Ryu shared a smile, glad the pressure was off of them.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." Tala smirked. She was well known for having guys think she liked them, when really she barely considered them friends. "But hey, don't think you two are off that easily! I need answers! Now!"

"Uhhmm… What was the question?" Ryu asked, hoping to fool her.

"Again, I want to know _almost_ everything! I don't need to know _how_ you played a little game of tonsil hockey, but I want to know everything that happened on the date besides that." She beamed.

"Well… Oh! Luke! _Luke!_ LUKE!" Ryu was waving his hand over his head to signal one of the other guys that sometimes hung out with them.

"Oh no you don't! Ryu, shut up before I make Kei do it for me. And I can, and you know it." She glared at him as Luke walked over.

"Hey wolfie and crew." Luke grinned as he pulled up a chair.

"Would you stop with the wolfie already? It's been five years, I think you would outgrow it."

"Never, love. Sorry." He winked at Tala, who just rolled her eyes.

"Which reminds me." Ryu started, hoping this time he would really get the conversation away from him. "Tala says she's going to join the little 'army' or whatever you want to call it that the goddess chick is starting."

"I know." Luke replied, ignoring the glare from Jiro.

"You know?" Kei asked, looking between Tala and Luke.

"Yeah, I'm going too. And don't you dare follow us, or tell the teachers. They'll be soo pissed… We'll tell them when we come back – victorious." He smirked. "Oh, that reminds me, wolfie, the ride's here. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tala stood up and walked over to Kei. She bent down to give her best friend a hug. "Take care of the guys, will you? Be good, and don't do anything I wouldn't. I promise I'll write… somehow." She stood up. "Bye everyone… Don't have too much fun without me, okay?" She smiled, and it was the first time anyone at the school had ever seen Tala shed a tear.

"I'll be thinking of you…" She said as she walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Ryu angrily whispered: "You should stop her! She shouldn't be doing this!"

"I can't. She's too stubborn, and won't listen to reason. She's gotta prove to herself that she is a good fighter… That her family didn't die because she couldn't protect them…"

**TBC… R&R please!**


	13. Del Trinajst

**Whee! I've gotten the last chappies mapped out… Which means you only have two or three left!! And then the eppie… But I'm planning on finishing this sometime in the end of January.**

**Lots o' love to the lovvies:**

**Mickie**

**Nick**

**Hanna**

**You guys mean the world to me. Rock on.**

* * *

"So, where should we go next?" Rita asked. The gang was still sitting by the giant clock in the middle of the mall.

"I think we should head back. Who knows how long the rift will stay… Well, rifted." Mika replied, annoyed with the looks she was receiving. Apparently bright blue hair did _not_ go over well in this world.

"How about I let you guys run wild in one of the clothing stores for about an hour. Sound fair?" Chihiro asked. She was tired of being here – in the place that had never really been her true home.

"Sounds fun!" Rita exclaimed, already rushing off to WetSeal, with Mika a little ways behind. Kip grabbed Haku by the arm and led him off to the Aeropostale next door. Chihiro was alone again, not in the shopping mood.

_Guess I may as well help Rita and Mika out with the way we size clothes… _Chihiro thought to herself as she walked towards the squeals of "shiny!".

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"So, you like Chihiro, right?" Kipten asked as he pulled Haku to the back of the store.

"Well…" Haku was clearly nervous.

"'C'mon, its either yes or no. And you don't have to worry about me – we're just friends, and besides, I like Mika." Kipten pressed.

"Yeah… I do."

"Okay, then! You have to be a little more forward with it, otherwise she's gonna think you don't like her at all!" Kipten exclaimed, causing some shoppers to look at them. He just smiled back.

"Well…"

"You like her. She likes you. Simple!"

"If it's so simple, why aren't you with Mika yet?"

"Because I don't have anyone to tell me if she likes me or not. C'mon man, do me a favor here! Chihiro's like my little sister – I gotta watch out for her and make sure she's happy. And you've passed my test, which isn't an easy feat. So please, for everyone's sake, _do something_! Anything! Well, I mean, it would be best if you just took her out somewhere romantic with a lot of either statures or foliage, preferably big trees in pots…"

"Statures or foliage?" Haku was puzzled.

"Ehem… Did I really say that? Oh, well, you know, adds to the mood!" Kipten tried to cover up his not-so-subtle hint. _Without the foliage or statures_ how _are we supposed to hid and spy on them?!_

"Okay…"

"So that's a yes, you're gonna make a move? About time! Phew! Well, now we better go find the girls. Personally, I want to see Mika in some of the fashions here…" Kipten winked before walking out of the store, Haku following close behind, thinking of how exactly he was supposed to "make a move."

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"I feel soo stupid!" Chihiro said, giggling. Somehow the other girls had convinced her to model some of the fashions here. Right now she was wearing a shiny, sequined, skin-tight tank-top, with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and a pair a black skinny jeans with two inch stiletto heels.

"But you look great!" Rita exclaimed as she came out wearing a tube top and a mini skirt.

"Right back atcha." Chihiro grinned.

"I feel hideous." Mika complained, not coming out of the dressing room.

"Come on, you can't possibly look bad!" Chihiro encouraged.

"Fine. But I'm warning you…" Mika stepped out of the stall. She was wearing a black dress that flowed around her, tightening up at certain places to accentuate her curves with a randomized blue polka dot pattern. She looked amazing, and some of the guys who had been dragged into the store by their girlfriends whistled.

"Wow." Was the only thing that came out of the girls' mouths.

"Whoa!" Kipten exclaimed, eyes practically bulging out of his head at the sight of the girl of his dreams. "You look… wow." Mika's face turned a vibrant shade of red. "Hey, don't be embarrassed! It's just… Wow. You look great. No, not great, great's not strong enough an adverb… Wow."

"You really like it?" Mika's voice was very soft.

"Yeah, I really like it. Really really like it." He grinned. She smiled back.

Haku wasn't so sure what to say about Chihiro's outfit. It was far too revealing for his taste. He felt sick at the thought of other men seeing that outfit on her. She didn't seem to be expecting anything of him, though, doting on Mika; telling her how nice she looked and hunting for the price tag.

Chihiro found the tag, and smiled at Mika. "We better get going. I'm sure Zeniba is waiting for us. Let's all go change. Don't leave the dress in the fitting room, though, okay?" Mika nodded as they all went off to change.

"You were supposed to say something nice about Chihiro's outfit!" And annoyed Kipten whispered to Haku.

"It was too-"

"Doesn't matter what it was, you're still supposed to say she looks nice. And even if you think she doesn't, at least compliment her hair or shoes or _something_ besides standing there like a tree!" Kipten rolled his eyes.

"Ohmigod! Kipten!" Arisu's overly-sweet voice floated into the store. "I'm soo glad I found you! I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance on Friday." She beamed.

"He can't. He's going with a different girl already… If they even show up." Chihiro winked at Arisu as she came out of the stall.

"What do you mean, if they even show up?!" Arisu exclaimed.

"Well… A boy, a girl… both hormonally charged…" Chihiro grinned.

"CHIHIRO!" Kipten exclaimed, quickly turning red.

"Relax, we all know you'll be safe, right?"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get that dress for Mika." Chihiro smirked as she walked off to pay of Mika's dress.

"What's going on over here?" Rita asked as she stood by Kipten.

"It's _her_ isn't it! I hate you! I thought you really liked me! I can't believe it! My horoscope even said that 'the man you love will realize his affections for you on this day!' You've ruined my life! I never want to see your ugly face again!" She screamed as she ran out of the store, causing some of the shoppers to start laughing.

"Come on, we better get going." Chihiro said as she ushered the gang out of the store. "We don't want the rift to, well, unrift."

* * *

**The end!**

**Kidding, kidding.**

**Review please!**

**It's nice to see my inbox fill up with nice messages!**


	14. Del štirinajst

**Goddamn battle scenes… One thing I totally suck at, battle scenes. I had to read endless hours of Zelda fanfic (eheh… maybe that's why I vanished…) to even get a good idea. Bleh. Plus, life's taken a hectic turn. Again. Eh. Well… It looks like there's one chapter, and then the eppie left. Whoa. Come so far… OH!! (shameless advertising inserted here) Check out my poll! It's at the top of my profile page, so it's not like you have to read my whole bio or anything. So far we've got two votes… And just so you know, I have plotlines figured out for most of the choices, and this isn't me saying the highest vote will be the one chosen, it's me asking what you guys would like to see next. On with the story!**

* * *

Chihiro sipped her cocoa as she listened to the rain fall. They were all sitting around the ever-growing table, Kyoji on her head, waiting for Zeniba to stop fussing over the newcomers. It had been a cold and very wet journey back to Zeniba's hut, with the never-ending sheet of rain submerging them the whole way. All of them were cold, wet, and tired, but Zeniba wouldn't allow them to sleep because they had visitors.

"And what is your name?" Zeniba asked the soaked girl who wasn't even shivering.

"Tala." Tala, as it was, didn't even look up, instead focusing on her ring like it would tell her all the secrets of the world.

"I'm Luke." The male companion seemed much more social and friendly, smiling at everyone at the table.

"It's wonderful to have you here. May I ask why you're here, though?" Zeniba questioned, probably more for the non-know-everything-possible people around her.

"Revenge." Tala grumbled, twisting her ring.

"We want to fight in the war. We know it's coming… There's no denying it. We can feel it." Luke explained.

"And why should we let you?" Chihiro grumbled, cranky from her lack of sleep.

"Chihiro!" Zeniba reprimanded. "Don't listen to her. We're glad to have you on our side."

"This isn't good…" Tala's eyes grew wide as she turned her ring again.

"What is the deal with that ring of yours?" Mika asked.

"It reveals the near future, when conditions are right." Tala twisted it again. "Conditions seem to be perfect… And it's telling me they're attacking day after tomorrow."

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"You know… Did you really have to tell her that they're attacking tomorrow?" Chihiro grumbled between breaths. Since Tala's prediction, they had been working as hard and as long as possible. They were a group of eight, and it would seem that they didn't stand a chance. They had been working on everything, from combinations of magic to making potions to battling and killing with only their hands.

"Would you have preferred me to wait until a minute before they attacked? We'd stand no chance." Tala shot back, narrowly missing Chihiro with her sword.

"Okay… No… But couldn't you have maybe come a bit earlier?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined your perfect little nails or hair or whatever by me not being able to come. I came from a place far away, farther than you could imagine. It's fifteen nights on the road, before we even reached the farthest edges of the swamp." Tala dodged an attack. "You want to try that, and then have to practice like this? I'll trade you."

"Never mind then. I'm perfectly fine." Chihiro attacked again, missing.

"But you should know… Live this day to its fullest. Tell _him_ you love him. Otherwise, you may never have a chance." The tip of Tala's sword pointed at Chihiro's neck, pinning her down somewhat.

"And how would you know anything about that?" Chihiro venomously shot back, moving away from Tala's sword.

"I lost my pack when I was about 13. I never told them that I loved them… Never got to say goodbye. It's going to happen again… There's no doubt about it. But you never know who you will lose."

"He doesn't care about me. I don't think he cares about anyone." Chihiro replied, lowering her weapon.

"You never really know with some of them. But I can see it in his eyes… He does." Tala lowered hers, too.

"How?"

"I'm a wolf – I'm probably more in tune to some feelings than the people who are feeling them are." She sighed. "There's a lot of pain and sorrow lurking there too… Which may be why he's so hesitant. Either way, all I know is that it's time for some food. C'mon." Tala said as she threw her sword on the ground and walked inside the hut.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

They didn't stand a chance.

They'd worked like hell to try and prepare, but they still had no chance.

The one detail Tala had left out was the fact that it would be 8-to-700. 700 strong, trained, spirits and gods.

"We're screwed." Kipten mumbled as he surveyed the mass before them.

"No, we're not. We take down the weak first – that way they won't get in our way. They're right in front. We make our way to the back… To the gods that are protecting Yubaba and Layna. Well, I'm going in. Goodbye. And whatever you do, please don't attack me." Tala said as she shifted to her wolf form and charged, taking out one spirit immediately.

"I guess this is it." Kipten turned to Chihiro. "I love you like a sister, and if you don't make it out, I swear you will _not_ have peace and quiet in heaven or wherever you'll go." He turned to Mika. "I like you. A lot." She blushed and didn't say anything. "Haku, take care of yourself… Or you know what I'll do to you. See you guys at the finish line." Kipten charged with his sword, successfully falling a few spirits.

"Uh… Goodbye, I guess…" Rita said as she too took her sword and started her attack.

"Yeah, see you on the other side." Mika grinned before following her sister with her magic.

"I'll see you when we win." Haku said as he switched to dragon form and rushed off, leaving Chihiro alone.

_I never said I loved him… But he'll make it, right?_ She thought to herself as she started setting spirits on fire. _I hope…_

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

It was horribly bloody, and it shocked Chihiro to realize that spirits could bleed. Apparently, they could. And when they did, they did a lot. Body parts were around everywhere, making her stomach queasy. It shocked her to think that she had killed so much, even though she knew Tala was at fault for over half of the bloody bodies. Mika, Rita, and Haku usually used magic, usually just making their enemies go 'poof'. Chihiro was really wishing she had enough control of her powers to not have to stab spirits through the heart.

A few hours (she could hardly believe it had been that long already) ago, some of Tala and Luke's friends from whatever school they had been at arrived, offering much welcomed help. Even now, though, Chihiro could easily spot many bodies that had been killed thanks to Yubaba and Layna. She shivered at the thought of all the people who had willingly risked their lives, and had their lives taken. Right as she spun around to attack another spirit with her sword, it vanished. Blinking, she looked around her. All the spirits they had been fighting were _gone_.

And, to her horror, so were Haku, Rita, Tala, and Kipten. All that remained were Mika, Luke, and herself.

"What just happened…?" Mika asked, looked anxiously around for her sister.

"I have no idea… Where is everyone?!" Chihiro exclaimed, getting worried. _They have to be alive… Right?! Yubaba wouldn't have killed them, yet. No, she knows they're leverage… She'll keep them alive, even just to force me to watch their deaths. Oh god…_

Suddenly the ground beneath them started rumbling, rising up into the air. Within seconds, they were on a small plateau over 1,000 feet in the air. Suddenly Layna appeared, licking blood off of her fingers. Mika gasped in horror, but Chihiro remained still.

"Wonderful that you survived this far. I'm afraid you're precious friend Tala is gone from this world… And my, did she taste sweet. I'm coming for you next, little sister." Layna chuckled, a horribly evil sound.

Suddenly Chihiro felt all her limbs freeze, and she could only breathe. By the looks of it, so could Luke. They were frozen, forced to watch a battle, where their friend would likely be the one dead in the end.

"Are you ready, little sister?" Layna grinned.

"Are you?" Mika replied, her eyes icy.

"_Požar_!" Layna exclaimed as a giant ball of fire shot out from her palms and sped toward her sister.

"_Poškropiti!"_ Mika countered, water extinguishing the flames.

"Ah, you do know what you are doing. That will make this much more fun." Layna put her palms in front of her, facing her sister. "_Zavedeti se mi, božji dar od temoten , omogučiti mi vaš sila zrušiti oni kdo upati si stati zoper mi!"_ Suddenly, the sky darkened and lightning began to strike deathly near to Mika. Layna cackled, malice filling her voice.

Witouth hesitation, Mika exclaimed, "_Božji dar pogled na mi, dovoljenje mi vaš sila, spustiti vaš besnost naprej bitje zoper mi!_" Suddenly the lighting stopped, and the sun banished the clouds. There was a strong gust of wind that attacked Layna, causing her to fall to the ground. Shakily, she stood up again.

"Little sister, little sister, that power is much to strong for you." Sure enough, Mika was panting, and her left arm was clutching onto her right arm, her casting arm. "You should have studied more. This isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Suddenly, she yelled, "_Tomoe, boginja od tema, spoditi to svetloba! spodbuda to v največ požar kraljestvo od hudiča!"_

At the exact moment, Mika countered with, _"Farore, boginja od svetloba, spoditi to tema v kraljestvo kraj ono velblod s!"_

There was a magnificent explosion, and as bright blue light came from Mika's hand, dark red came from Layna's. The channels of magic met halfway, each resisting the other while trying to push it away. It was clear that Layna had the advantage, with the red gradually pushing back the blue.

Chihiro, meanwhile, had been doing everything possible to break free. She hadn't made any progress, but had suddenly remembered something Zeniba had mentioned, and decided to give it a try. She focused all of her energy on Mika, thinking, _"Remember Kipten… He didn't want me to tell you this… But he really likes you. Don't let him down when you're so close!"_ She felt herself get into Mika's head, and smiled inwardly (after all, her body was practically frozen). Chihiro felt Mika's power surge forward, literally knocking Layna off her feet and distracting her long enough for the blue to engulf her. There was a light, soft scream before Layna had vanished, breaking the spell on Luke and Chihiro. At the moment they were freed, they both ran forward to attempt to catch the now-fainting Mika.

"Chihiro…" Mika mumbled softly. "When you see… Kipten… tell him… I… think I… might've… loved him… okay…? I'll… be… waiting… for you… when its all… over… Don't… let us… down… not when… you're… so… close…" With those last words, Mika passed out, leaving Luke holding her as he kneeled.

Chihiro's eyes glinted with something that had never been revealed before, and she told Luke, "watch over her. I'll be back soon. Make sure she's not hurt any more." Suddenly, a flash of black light engulfed her, taking her to where Yubaba was waiting for her...

* * *

**MWAHAHA! And there that chapter ends... One left! Review please... It makes me feel all happy and like I just want to write all day long...**


	15. Del Petnajst

**I really should be doing homework right now. Really. But I haven't been able to concentrate. At _all_. This is been nagging me all day… So here it is. The end. I can hardly believe it. What started out as a simple little story I wrote while stuck at my grandma's in the dog days of summer has blossomed into a full-blown story. (sniff sniff) Adios, me amigos. I love you guys _soo_ much!!! You've made this pathetic little writer have hope… And possibly be able to pull out a few goodies from her sleeves. –TBB**

**Don't forget about the poll!! (please please please!!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Hanna, Nick, Mickie, Braxton, Keenan, Micah,**

**Tanner, Milo, Mr. Irmen, Jara, Derek,**

**James, Nikki, Ashley, Kali,**

**Fred, Erik(a), Brittan,**

**For the inspiration.**

**But mostly to Jim,**

**Because you believed in me when I didn't.**

**Rock on, lovvies!**

* * *

Chihiro was above the clouds. Above everything, everyone, and she was floating. There was no solid ground that she could see supporting her, so she didn't dare take a step. Yubaba was also hovering about half a football field away, everything about her perfect.

"I see you weren't injured too bad. That should make this fun." She smirked. "But I'm afraid your luck has run out. You can't beat me – you are weak and inexperienced. You stand no chance."

"You're right, I am weak and inexperienced. But I have something –friends, family- to fight for. That, alone, gives me an advantage you will never have."

"Ha! I guess we'll just have to see, _Sen_." Chihiro knew Yubaba had thrown in the "Sen" to bait her, and she didn't bite. Yubaba suddenly sent out a lightning bolt, which Chihiro easily deflected. In return, Chihiro summoned her powers of wind and water, successfully creating sharp icicles that pierced Yubaba's poofy gown. Chihiro knew it wouldn't hurt much – it was merely her way of saying she was ready. Yubaba grinned as she pulled a slightly bloody one out of the folds of her dress.

"It seems I had forgotten to tell you of something." She cackled as she revealed a picture behind her. Haku, Zeniba, Kipten, Mika, and a few of those who remained from the backup troops, were all strapped to a wall with thick, painful-looking restraints. Suddenly, she saw her attack hit them, only none of them had a extensively padded dress for protection.It pierced Haku's cheek, a trail of blood running down his face. Kipten, Mika, and Zeniba were they only ones who didn't respond, and that immediately worried her, even more than her attacks hitting them in the first place. Yubaba gestured behind her. "That boy, my sister, and my daughter, they didn't respond, did you see? That is because they didn't survive the restraints. They fought too much… Sad death, isn't it?"

Chihiro's eyes started to cloud up when she realized that she had let Mika down. She had let Kipten, her best friend, down. He had been killed, because of her. It was all her fault. She fell to her knees, trying to decide what she should do. She didn't want to injure Haku any more, but yet, she couldn't just give up. Not now. Not when she was _so_ close. _If I kill Yubaba… I'll kill Haku. I could never live with myself if I did that… But… None of us would live if I let Yubaba live… Someone, something, help me…_ _Please…_ Suddenly Chihiro remembered a passage she had read a long time ago:

Calling upon Breanna, the goddess of wisdom, can help you get out of situations where the other side has not fought fairly. However, her strength has been too much for the most powerful magicians, essentially killing them.

Struggling, Chihiro thought of the best prayer she could, and it sounded like, Breanna, goddess of wisdom, hear my plea! Keep my attacks from injuring those I love! Yubaba has not fought fairly. Let her, and her alone, feel my wrath! Now she had to remember what the official spell language was. Deciding she had gotten it close enough, she stood up, shaking. Yubaba unleashed the lighting on her again, and this time Chihiro didn't fight back.

"Have you given up already?"

"No… I'm not giving up. Ever. Your time is over." Suddenly, the air started swirling around them, taking Yubaba by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Minerva, slišati svoj opravičilo! Vztrajati svoj napads škodljiv oni ljubim te! Ne znosno. Pustiti svoj, ter svoj sam, potipati svoj srd!" Chihiro exclaimed, feeling a mass of power that couldn't be hers fill her body, sending chills down her spine. Without having any control of what was happening, fire shot out and hit Yubaba straight in the chest. Yubaba screamed before she dissolved and Chihiro's world went black.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

Pain. There was lots and lots and lots of pain. Which isn't exactly the best thing to be waking up to. Pain and bright lights. And voices. Can't forget the voices. Or was it just one voice?

Chihiro blinked a few times as her world focused.

"Lin…?" Chihiro asked as she began to recognize the face above hers.

"SHE'S OKAY! WE DON'T NEED TO WORRY! SHE'LL BE FINE!" Lin exclaimed, a little too loud for Chihiro's taste.

"Why the yelling…?" Chihiro's arms hurt like hell. She had never been in so much pain before in her life.

"Oh, sorry." Lin's voice dropped down to a whisper. "How are you?"

"Hurts like hell. But what are you doing here?" Wherever here is…

"I'm taking care of everyone! Once I heard about what happened… Well…" She shrugged.

"How's Mika?" Chihiro gradually felt her strength coming back to her, and the pain fading away.

"She's been better, let's just say." Lin's face became grim as she looked over at the place where Mika was resting. "Are you feeling better? He said you'd recover quickly once you woke up."

"Yeah… I'm pretty good now. Who's he?"

"Oh, Haku." At his name, Chihiro sat up straight, only to wince in pain. "Don't move so fast," Lin chided. "I know for a fact your still not better. Not after that move."

"Haku's okay? I didn't… hurt him… did I?" Chihiro's eyes were full of worry.

"No, I don't think so. He's got a few nasty scrapes, but that's all."

Relief washed over Chihiro's features. "Thank god. Or more, goddess."

She could see the confusion on Lin's face, but thankfully she kept quiet. "Well, I have to go make sure ever one else is okay. I'll be back soon." Lin stood up and started to walk away, but Chihiro caught her arm.

"How many… Who survived?"

"Well, Mika, Haku, you, Luke, Kei, and Ryu…"

"What… where's Kipten…?" Chihiro couldn't believe it. She had known, yes, known that Yubaba said she killed him, but now it fully hit her. He was really gone. Really, truly gone. He wasn't coming back. Ever. No one to joke around with during class. No one to complain about life to. No one to ask for guy advice. No more giving out girl advice. Her friend, her brother-from-another-mother, he was gone. It was the unequivocal truth, and she couldn't handle it.

"Oh, god, Chihiro, stop crying, please!" Lin exclaimed, rushing to her side. "I don't know what's wrong… Please, tell me!"

"Its… He's… gone…" Chihiro managed to get out between sobs.

"Haku's fine…" Lin said, confused.

"No, not him… Kipten… I promised… I promised!"

Suddenly, Mika was standing at the side of Chihiro's bed. She looked tired, and there were tearstains still on her face.

"You did the best you could… You really tried… I knew, I knew he was gone… From the ring I gave him. He could've called. He could've asked for help. But he didn't. He took it like a true warrior. He knew, though, I think. I really do. There's nothing you could've done to save him." She had the saddest, softest smile – a smile that told Chihiro she knew every break in her heart. Bending down, Mika gave her a hug. "He forgives you," she whispered, as both of them broke down crying even harder.

Meanwhile, Haku had seen the whole scene from his spot in the living room. They were all in Zeniba's house, or what was left of it. Most of the walls were still standing, but it was covered in debris. They had worked on getting the blood and bodies away the first minute they had seen the place. He could hardly believe his ears when he heard Chihiro break down over Kipten. Sure, he was her friend, but he had insisted that they were just that – friends. But right now it sure as hell didn't sound like it. Mika kept insisting that he knew, whatever that meant. Haku decided he didn't want to know. It was clear to him that Chihiro loved another. There was no reason for him to stick around – but there was a bathhouse without an owner, unless Mika suddenly decided she wanted it. Without even saying goodbye, he slipped out of the house and towards his old home.

S…p…i…r…i…t…e…d……A…w…a…y

"Where's Haku?" Chihiro asked, coming out of her room. She had finally convinced herself that mourning the dead wouldn't really help anything, except for giving her a guilt trip.

"No idea. I haven't seen him for a few days." Lin said, worriedly looking out the window.

I've been in my room moping that long?! Chihiro thought, before the thought hit her. He wouldn't leave… Unless he didn't love me… That thought made up her mind. "I… I'm sorry, but I'm going back home." She announced, waiting for the surprised looks from her friends. They never came.

"That's what we wanted you to do, actually." Mika smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you stay here… But this isn't your real home, no matter how much you hate it back there. You'll be able to visit whenever you want, and I hope you come many times, but they're your family."

Chihiro nodded, but remembered something. "Mika! I just remembered! I have something for you!" Chihiro rushed to her room, and pulled out an unharmed box from under her bed. Walking out, she handed it to her friend. "He wanted you to have this. He loved how you looked in it…" Chihiro allowed herself to smile as she saw her friend's reaction as she pulled out the dress.

"Oh… thank you… It's so… Perfect. Thank you so much…" Mika mumbled, her eyes tearing up. She set the dress back in the box before giving Chihiro a hug. "Goodbye. Make yourself happy. It's what he wanted, after all." Pulling away, Chihiro nodded.

Lin stood up, ready for her turn. "I'll miss you, S-Chihiro. Come see me soon, okay?"

"Okay." Chihiro nodded at her friends before setting off to go back home.

**The End!**

**Or is it?**


	16. Pisec Epilogov

_Shelter me, oh genius words…_

It was one of those days, the rare beauties that are just warm enough, with just enough wind, and just enough clouds. Four people were sitting on the tall, green grass of what almost everyone believed to be the abandoned theme park. The building's paint was still chipping, gray rock showing through the red paint. The hands on the clock still hadn't moved, and the river was still just a rock bed with a drizzle of water sliding past. The grass waved along with the breeze, tickling their legs.

"Chihiro, tell us a story!" The eldest of the twins, Rini, begged. They were sitting on the bank of the river, just watching the sun set. It had been two years since Chihiro had returned to this place, two years since the war, two years since she last saw her friends, and most of all, two years since she had last seen Haku. It was a lazy day, and Chihiro had spent most of her time watching her little sisters run around in their backyard. She had decided to take them to the theme park, something her boyfriend, Greg, had suggested without knowing how much the place meant to her.

"Yeah, come on Ro. Tell us a _good_ story." Greg smirked at his girlfriend, granting him a slap on the shoulder. The little sister he was holding, Saya, giggled. The two twins already considered Greg their brother-in-law, even though he was only here until the fall, when he would return back to his native Alaska. He was part of a student exchange plan at the local university, and although he wished he could stay here, he had to go back. He did promise to stay in touch.

"Well… I guess I have a pretty good one…" Chihiro then went on to tell the all-too-real story about her adventures in the Spirit World. Everyone listened intently, as she retold the time when she had to clean the big tub to the time when she had to save Haku, even though she conveniently left out the part about her falling in love with him. She kept telling herself that she loved Greg now, even though she knew what she felt for him was nothing compared to the buried feelings for Haku.

"More! More!" Saya begged, clapping her hands together. Greg grinned down at the pigtailed toddler.

"Yeah, you can't leave us hanging like that!" Greg smirked.

"Oh I can't?" Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"Really, Ro, there's gotta be more." He insisted.

"More! More!"

"Maybe I'll tell you guys more tomorrow, okay?" Chihiro smiled at her two little sisters.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now we better get you guys back home before Mom and Dad start to worry." Chihiro took one last look at the river before making up her mind. "Hey Greg, you take them and go on ahead. I'm gonna hang back for a minute." Greg shot her a questioning look, but obliged. As soon as they were out of earshot, Chihiro stood up and crossed the river, a scene she had played in her head over and over again since her return. What she found there was the last thing she ever expected, but the primary focus of her dreams.

His eyes were the same, just maybe a tad colder. His hair was still long, and the scar on his cheek was almost gone. He looked tired. It seemed as if he had been waiting for her –right there- for all of the two years.

"Haku! You're here-" Chihiro started to exclaim, but was stopped at he walked up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I've wanted to say this since the first day we met. I love you, Chihiro." And then he crashed his lips on hers.

_And you're falling in love; embracing melody_

**Goodbye, lovvies! It's been one hell of a ride, and I'm glad ya'll stuck around!**

**I'll be seeing you in about three months,**

**and I'll have a new story!**

**The Blondest Brunette**

**(In the meantime, I would love love love, comments,**

**ideas, character ideas, those kinds of things,**

**and for people to check out the poll/my bio for cool things (hehe)!!)**


End file.
